Escaping From Harm's Way
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Have you ever wonder how life would be with out you? What if you could solve all your troubles by running away? Well that's what Hiccup did, he ran away from Berk on the back of Toothless, While his father Stoick believed that his only child was killed by the beast, all he can think of is revenge and giving his son justice. But the one thing he doesn't know is that Hiccup is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Escaping from Harm's Way

**I own nothing**

Chapter one

It was a cool fall morning on Berk, everything seemed calm and relaxed for once, since you know the dragon raids and losing half of our sheep and other animals to stock up on food for the brutal winter, dragons burning down our houses and stuff. I am a total out cast here in berk I have no friends here, I'm always bullied and getting beaten up some times well at least my best friend who is a dragon and one of the rarest a night fury, who I have kept secret for the last few weeks from everyone, since no one believes in me that I Hiccup Haddock the third can take down a dragon.

I was grounded to by the way, because apparently I almost burned the entire village down...again, I mean it wasn't even my fault! I was working on a new weapon in the forge and forgot to put out the fire in the pit and well... it kinda burned a few houses and a sheep pen or two, okay maybe it was my fault but I didn't mean for it to happen.

So yeah im grounded for almost two weeks, So far I'm one week and two days down the road, I only have five days left of my punishment, my dad was so angry when he found out about this, I always felt like he hated me for being this weak and not a dragon killer like he always wanted me to be. I felt so isolated from everyone, like I was an abomination.

But today was my lucky day, my dad went to a meeting this morning and won't be back until tonight, so that means I can either go to the forge again or go to raven point and hang out and go flying with toothless tough choice right. If I go to the forge then I could get seen by my dad, If I go to see Toothless and sneak my way through the village without being seen by anyone then it could be alright.

"To raven point then." I said to myself quietly

I grabbed my bag full of stuff and made my way through the back door of the house without being spotted by no one. I was calm and cleared my mind of what could happen later.

when I finally reached raven point I could hear toothless roaring out for me, I saw him with his big green eyes full of excitement and pride, I climbed down to the cove and was greeted with soberly wet licks to the face and drenching my shirt in slobber.

"Aw easy Toothless, this is my favorite shirt!" I squealed as I was soaked.

He stopped licking me and let me up.

"You wanna go for a ride Toothless?" I said, as he chirped in replied.

He jumped in excitement and turned to his side to let me on to his back, I pulled my self on to his back putting myself on the saddle and strapping the gears and telling him to go.

For almost the entire day me and toothless were flying to hearts desire, I felt so free I wish I could feel like this all day everyday for the rest of my life just me and toothless be friends till the end, but then it was starting to get dark I had to get home fast!

"Toothless we have to go, Now!" I yelled.

Toothless ears perked up at my command, then he turned back to berk, I was dreading on going back to berk.

After a few minutes we were back on berk and on raven point.

"I'll be back Toothless"I said with fear in my voice.

I started running like a mad man back to the village."Oh thor please don't let my dad be home yet please!" I thought to my self.

My father Stoick The Vast, The chief of the tribe and the most stubborn viking I know.

When I reached my house I was too late, I saw the smoke coming out of the house,which only meant one thing, my dad was home and I am in a world of trouble, I walked right through the door and looked to my horror and saw my dad standing over the fire-place. As soon as the door closed behind me my dad turned to me with anger in his eyes, he stomped towards me, making me feel afraid.

"Where were you?!" his voice making me shake in my little fur boots.

"I was just out an..." I was cut of from his loud voice.

"You are still grounded, that's another week added to that for leaving." He said angered.

At this point I was being fed up from being cut off, I had to speak up.

"That's not fair dad!" I yelled."You never give me a chance to speak." I lashed back at him."I just needed a little fresh air, that's all!" I said in defense.

"Hiccup.." He warned stepping closer to me.

"No dad...just listen to me for thors sake!." I yelled.

And now everything just got worse.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME HICCUP, THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS DESTROY THINGS AND MAKE EVERYTHING WORST FOR EVERYONE!"

I was shocked, I guess my dad really hate me after all, I was a mistake.

"Is that why you hate me then dad?" I scoffed."Am I really that much of a disappointment to you?!" I screamed out.

My father looked at me shocked and appalled at what I just said to him, but he just looked away and shook his head.

"Go to your room." he said with a warning tone.

"No."I said backing off a little"I'm tired of you pushing me around and locking me up every time I screw something up why don't yo..." I was cut off from a hard blow from the face, my dad just strucked me in the face all because i wouldn't shut up and listen to him. I thought I was just strucked by lightning to the face with a mixture of knives and rocks. Then I looked up and saw my fathers face, he looked driven with rage and looked at me as if he wanted to kill me right there.

My father grabbed me by my arm and made me face him.

"Never talk back to me." he scolded, making feel terrified of him.

I could only nodded and try to hold back my tears,my father started to drag me up stairs to my "prison" AKA my room with all of his arm strength he led me up to my room. Instead of throwing me into my room like last time, he gently scooted me in there without using any force.

I looked up at him again with sorrow in my eyes, trying to hold back my tears.

"Try to get some sleep." he said, he closed the door behind me as I heard the click of the lock after he closed it.

Before I could get into bed I heard my dad say something.

"What am I going to do with him?" He said tiredly.

I heard him leaving, going down the steps to his bedroom. While I was on lock down in my room, even though I didn't like calling it that anymore, I hated staying in this house, nothing is the same anymore. I'm never happy here, the only time I feel happy is with Toothless, he's my only friend.

I shuddered at thoughts of my cousin beating me up, my father shaking his head and calling me a disappointment.

There's nothing holding me back here, I might as well runaway, or at least try to if I ever get out of here.

Sometimes I wondered if I died, would anyone miss me at all? Or would they be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

The wind was howling and a storm pulled into the night as the rain pounded the roof and the trees shook. I was lying in my bed with my cheek still hurting from the nasty hit I got from my dad. It started to leave a small red mark on my left cheek bone. I tried to ignore the pain, but it just kept throbbing like crazy, I never thought he would hit me like that, I thought my dad still gave a damn about me, but of course I was wrong.

I was able to get some sleep after the argument I had with my dad last night, I still couldn't believe he hit me like that, I thought he cared about me but I guess I was wrong. I was always going to be his mistake. I was never going to be the tough strong viking he wanted me to be, I could never become a brave chief of this village and all because I can't kill dragons. And the only person who seemed to care about me was my mother, but she's been dead for the last ten years, she was killed in a dragon raid when I was three.

Ever since she died, my dad has ignored me and avoiding me because I'm a constant reminder of her, I look nothing like my dad at all, and I never will be

I tossed on the other side of my bed and sighed.

_What am I going to do now?,_ I thought to my self. I can't just walk up and leave the house like I always did, I was on lock down. At this point I don't think I will be ever to leave, I was stuck in my room for probably two weeks, worse it could be three.

No I can't think like that, I just need to focus on trying to get the hell out of here. Toothless is probably getting worried by now, wondering if I'm okay and not locked up in my room like some kind so criminal. I don't understand what the big deal was, who gives a damn if I'm gone for a few hours? No one. No one would give a shit if I just walked away and left.

I then shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep and will try to think off a plan to escape from my "prison."

The next morning came, as the sun came through my window,I looked up and climbed out of bed and looked through my window to see some of the villagers working and doing there usual things.

"Gods I would do anything to get outside right now." I said to my self calmly."Just to get out of here." Or maybe I could just jump out my window and make a run for it, but it was lock last time I check, maybe I could check it again and see if it still is. But I remember I still had some tools hidden some where in my room. I just need to look for them before my dad gets back.

I got up, I had to find something.

Then I heard the lock of my door being unlocked, My door slowly opened

My dad step into the room, He looked like he haven't slept all night, what is he going to do to me?

"Did you sleep well?' he asked me giving me a some what of soft look.

"Not really." I said not looking at him and only at the floor. "You?"

"Not so well either" he said back to me, at this point I really didn't care what he said or did, I just want to go and get out.

He calmly started running his hand on my cheek and cupping my chin making me look up at him I glared at him with my forest green eyes, piercing them through his grey eyes.

" I'm so sorry for hurting you last night" My father said with sadness in his voice, for once he actually had some sympathy.

"Why?" I asked him trying not to cry in front of him." Why did you hit me?" I pulled away from him.

"I was just angry Hiccup!" his voice made the ground shake. "I was worried that you were kidnapped or worse killed by a dragon!"

"You don't need to baby me all the time!" I cried out getting up and getting in his face, making me a little nervous. "I'm 13 I don't need to be locked up all the time!"

"But when there is a dragon raid then you need to stay inside!" His loud voice yelled back at me.

'"BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HIT ME AND LOCK ME UP LIKE A PRISONER!" I yelled on the top my lungs.

My dad looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I already lost your mother and I'm not losing you Hiccup, I'm sorry Hiccup but you're still grounded." He said as he was getting ready to lock me up again.

"You can't do that!" I lashed out.

He got angry and yelled."I CAN BECAUSE YOU'RE LIVING IN MY HOUSE AND MY RULES!"

I yelled back at him." You never listen to me!, You never cared about me!" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, my hands were in fist."You can't just keep doing this to me!"

He turned back towards the door again and locked it as he closed it shut. I swear I could scream again, He just can't keep doing this to me, I have a right to be heard. I was tired of everyone looking down at me as the runt, I was done, I have nothing to lose. The only thing I can do is leave and never come back. The hell with this place.

I had to look for something, something that can break me out of this small room, I need to get out NOW!

I started looking around my room, for anything I can break the glass to my window, that was my only chance of getting out of here, I started looking in my draws, after looking for five minutes I found a hammer, yes!

After getting the hammer I went back to my draws and started packing up my cloths in my bag, preparing for the long journey ahead of me. after I was done packing, I took one of my pillow sheets wrapped it around my hand to prevent cutting my arm while breaking the glass window.I reached for the hammer and started to break the glass. I knew I had to be quiet as possible if my dad was still here. I knew he was still here, he wasn't just going to leave me in his own house untended to, making sure I wasn't going to leave, but like it or not I was leaving and not giving one damn about it.

After the first whack the glass was starting to crack, I flinched and stopped and listen to see if my dad had heard it, then I turned back to the window, the second time it was almost completely cracked after one more hit the window was completely shattered making a loud crash. After I was done busting the window I grabbed my bag and made my way towards freedom. My little heart was pound as I made my way through.

As soon as I got my leg through the window, I heard my father making his way up the steps and calling my name. Oh shit.

"Hiccup what are you doing?." he said, As I heard him getting ready to unlock the door.

I could feel my little heart race, trying to get out quickly before he could reach the door handle, my entire body was shaking like a leaf as I threw my other leg threw.

"Hiccup!" He yelled, getting ready to come in.

I didn't answer him I was half way through the window, It was a ten to fifteen drop from the roof, As soon as I heard the door open my heart drop and I grabbed the edge of the lower half of the window by accident and cut open my wrist wide open I screeched in pain I could see the bright red liquid blood leaving my pale wrist, my father screamed, trying to get to me. But he wasn't fast enough to get me as I let go, falling to the cold hard ground.

"Hiccup!" he screamed.

But before he could pull me up I let go and drop myself down, I landed on my feet and rolled on to my back as my father watched me fall. my dad called out for me again but I started running, while I was bleeding out,there's blood all over my shirt,pants and even some on my face. My dad was still calling for me to come back, but I was already mad enough at him and I was losing a lot of blood.

I was almost at Raven Point,I just need to keep running and not panic, If I look at my cut opened arm I'll probably faint.

But I'll patch my self up later, now I have to get to Toothless.

I couldn't hear my dads cries anymore as I got deeper into the woods, feeling the wet grass and trees taking me in to it's embrace.

And fast, before I lose too much blood.

I have to get to Toothless, Fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping from Harm's Way

Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I was running Into the forest all towards Raven point, I was starting to feel weak in the knees and starting to feel light-headed, how much blood have I lost already? my arm was still gushing out blood and hurting more than you can imagine.

The cove was starting to come insight of me I started screaming for Toothless.

"Toothless!" I cried out.

He came and started to run towards me with worried in his large green eyes, toothless then saw my cut up arm and saw that I was almost completely drenched in blood from my wound all the way from my arms to the ankle of my pants, he started licking it and started sting like hell as I cried out and then I collapsed.

After I collapsed on the ground, the grass was still wet from the storm last night it felt good having the cool grass cooling me off after running for almost forever from the village.

After toothless got done"cleaning my wound" I reached out in my bag to look for some bandages, a needle and thread to see if I can stitch my self back up before my dad sends a search party.

I was in luck, I almost for got I pack a small sewing kit just in case I ripped my cloths, But in this case I needed it for stitches.

I placed my sewing stuff on a tree stump near by, to prepare my self for what I'm going to do next.

Toothless was staring at me wondering what the hell I was doing, he came over and looked over my sewing stuff on the tree stump.

I got the thread out and took a piece and stringed it through the needle,I rested my left arm on the stump pulling up my sleeve and staring at my torn open arm. some of the skin was hanging off it and I could see one of the vain sticking out, I could vomit at this point.

I started taking a few deep breaths and told myself. "Okay I can do this, On three."

"One"

My heart started racing again, but this time a hell of a lot faster.

"Two"

I started pointing the needle towards the skin.

"Three!"

I started sticking the needle in It hurt like hell, I thought my arm was on being ripped apart even more. But I was able to force the needle through the first layer of skin, then I got it through the other, pulling it together and repeating with the rest, it was a slow process at first but some of the bleeding started to stop

I was half way done, blood was still pouring out like a water fall, but not as much, only a few drops.

I then hit a vain and screamed in dire pain.

"AGGGHHHH! OH GODS!"

Some how I manage to pull my self together after pulling the needle out I restarted on the lower wrist and missed the vain "thank god" I thought to myself, after almost twenties minutes it was finale over, I reached for the bandages and started to wrap my wounded wrist. after that I reached into my bag and pulled out a clean shirt and changed out of my bloody torn up one.

I breathed heavily and tried to stand up, but that wasn't happening any time soon. toothless calmly wrapped him self around me trying to keep me warm and began to lick my newly stitched up arm to get rid of any infection, I felt like someone actually cares about me in this world still.

Toothless purred softly and wrapped one of his wings around me as a blanket And right after that I passed out from the blood loss and exhaustion from running, The night was calm without any rain or thunder storms, I felt free.

A few hours later I woke up, it was the middle of the night with the stars covering the sky's and the trees sheltering me from the wind, I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. what was he really going to do to me? was he going to lock me up forever? was he going to send me to an island of outcast? I was so confused and upset just from the thought of it.

I guess I shouldn't be worried if I'm going to start a new life with just me and Toothless.

It couldn't be that bad, I mean why not just go and run off with your best friend, who is a dragon and berks number one enemy. Why not just try to be happy and live you're life the way you want it. But where would we go? and who would understand us?

I drifted back to sleep, curling up next to toothless trying to focus on getting some rest. But my arm was still hurting from the glass window I broke, my only attempt at freedom, but it was worth it though. I was surprised my dad hasn't found me yet, I guess he really wasn't worried that I ran off from the village.

After of getting a few hours of sleep I started to hear something from a far, toothless woke me up with a harsh nudge to the shoulder.

I yawned and looked at him."what's wrong Toothless?" I then heard someone call out to me.

"HICCUP!" Someone cried out.

I know that voice, It was my dad.

"Oh crap."I said with fear,As my heart skipped a beat.

I ran over and grabbed my bag over by the tree, I was in a hurry and the only thing I left behind was my bloody torn up shirt, I got on toothless' saddle and commanded him to go.

"Come on Toothless let's get out of here." I said as I listened my dad's voice coming closer.

We were instantly launched into the air as we left raven point.

* * *

**I'm changing this story up a bit so I hope you guys like the write of this chapter! thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before you read this, I want to explain why I am redoing this story...**

**Why?**

**because I came up with a better plan for this story so I decided to redo chapters 4 and 5, so please don't be mad at me :( I wanted to give you guys a better story because it sucks and you guys deserve better than this old crap.**

**I hope I'm adding more emotion to this then last time.**

**and thank you for my followers for being patient.**

* * *

Escaping from Harms way

Chapter four

**I own nothing.**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I could feel my heart race, so many things are going through my mind as I was running around in the forest looking for my son. It felt forever as I ran through the thick trees and bushes. Hiccup must have been so scared, bleeding out and left out in the middle of the cold forest. Gods I'm such an awful father, I shouldn't have yelled a him, let own hit him when he was only sticking up for himself. But then again I was just trying to protect him from harm.

That's all I wanted for him was to be safe, to stay out of the raids. But he never listens, he was always this small ball of energy, always moving and causing trouble every where he went, but I still loved him, he was still my little boy. I wanted him to become what I was raised to be, but then I realized he wasn't like me at all, he was just like his mother Valka. Oh my sweet wife, why couldn't have been me instead?

I heard something going on in Hiccups room, I looked to my horror and saw hiccup getting ready to jump out the window, I knew he was angry at me for grounding him, but I had to,But I went to far last night and I slapped my little boy.

But my son jump out of the window, and he was hurt, I saw his left arm get cut open from sharp the glass edges. I knew he needed a healer to look at him. so here I am with Gobber and three other vikings to help me look for him.

I'm terrible father, how could I do such a thing to him. He was just trying to speak up, and instead I shunned him away.

"Hiccup!" I yelled, but there was no answer.

I yelled out again, but nothing.

I looked over at Gobber, "Did you find anything?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing yet" He sighed.

I started to panic, I began yelling again. "HICCUP!"

"Stoick, will find him." He said resting his hand on my shoulder."He couldn't have gone far, I'm sure will find him" He tried to calm my nerves.

"This is my fault,Gobber" I said dropping to my knees."I drove him away, and now he is hurt and out in the middle of the woods"

"None of this is your fault Stoick, you made a mistake" he told me." We all make mistakes."

I got up and left Gobber's side to go look for hiccup, I have to find him.

I then heard something in the deep parts of the forest, I heard a roar, I started running towards the area where I heard it. I started to panic again and called out for my son.

"Hiccup!" I shouted.

I heard another roar, it sounded like a warning for me to go away, but I kept running towards it, hoping it would lead me to my son.

Then I finally reached my destination, the cove, I saw something fly near the tree tops, but by the time I looked up it was already gone.

"Hiccup,are you here?" I spoke out, I kept turning around over and over to try to find anything that showed that hiccup was here.

Then my eyes saw something in the bushes, a torn up green tonic with some blood on the left sleeve, oh Odin no this was hiccup's.

"Oh gods no" I whispered holding the shirt close to my chest.

I looked at the shirt more closely and it was more torn up last time I saw it, it was torn in the back with a few drops of blood on the back of it, then I notice one other thing that caught my eye.

A black scale.

A black scale was pinned on the torn sleeve, but this was no ordinary black scale.

"Night Fury" I said coldly.

I turned around and saw some more blood on a near by tree stump, there was even more blood on it then the shirt, oh gods, my son is dead, no he can't be, he has to be alive somewhere.

I clutched the bloody tunic in my hands and started to screaming for him."HICCUP!"

I dropped to my knees, my son was killed by a dragon, the thing I feared the most came true and all because I pushed him away and locked him up in his room, this is my fault.

I filled with so much sadness,and yet I felt so enraged.

I heard gobber coming up to me from behind."Stoick, whats wrong?, what did you find?" he asked.

I turned around with the blood soaked shirt with sadness in my eyes,"He's gone." I choked, I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

Gobber's mouth dropped as I told him what I fond left of my son, I also told him about the scale I found, I felt so defeated and ashamed, and the only way I could feel retribution was,

Revenge.

I looked up at gobber with bitter anger in my eyes."Gather the men and the ships." I said turning back to the village to prepare for the hunt.

"what are you going to do Stoick?" Gobber asked me as he stopped me, I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily.

My eyes open as I looked at him."I'm going to get revenge for my son." I said coldly.

Gobber didn't ask any questions and did what he was told, I looked down at the bloody shirt once more to reflect on what I have lost.

I wanted to get back at the night fury for killing my son, my only son and the only thing I had left of my beloved Valka.

I let her down, I promised her before she was killed in the raid, I would protect hiccup with my life. but I didn't keep that promise, every thing I had left of her is gone forever. Hiccup looked some much like her in almost every way possible. her eyes,hair,smile and even her wonderful laugh, everything.

"I will avenge you my son," I said as I started to choke up on my words."I will get you justice."

I began to walk back to the village with the bloody tunic in my hands, I could see the villagers starting to come up to me with grieving eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Stoick." said a random villager.

"May the gods be with him." said a another.

"What are you planning to do Stoick? some one asked.

I looked at my people with vengeance in my eyes and shouted out to all of them.

"We head to the ships and we will hunt down the Night fury that killed my son!" I screamed as everyone cheered.

Everyone started to gather up supplies and started to head to the ships.

I will not stop until the Night Fury is dead.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story! Please comment on this and let me know if you want me to continue this! please give me some feed back please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter five

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was breathing heavily as me and toothless made our escape out of raven point, I never felt so panicked in my life.

My dad almost found us, we barely got away.

I felt my arm throbbing with pain, I looked down at it and started to notice some of my stitches were starting to come undone, I could see blood starting to shed out of it.

Oh crap, not now!

"Toothless..." I said.

He perked his ears right up as he listened to me.

"I need you to find us some where safe, so I can redo my stitches, some of them are coming undone." I spoke softly.

As soon as I said that Toothless picked up the pace and started to fly a lot quicker than before, I held on the saddle for dear life as we made our way somewhere safe.

I started to feel weak from the blood loss, I began to feel dizzy from all the running and adrenalin rush from all the fear of my dad coming for me.

What seemed like forever, we finally made it somewhere safe.

Toothless landed on the shore of a small island, I stumbled as I got of the saddle and collapsed on the sandy beach, I grunted in pain as I turned around and grabbed my bag from Toothless.

As I rummaged through my bag to get my sewing kit, I notice some of the bleeding on my wrist was starting to stop a little but not too much, I finally found the kit and grabbed the thread and needle, I rolled up my sleeve.

About five to six of my stitches were out, I gently removed the loose thread and began to redo the damage, and just like last time, it hurt like hell.

The only thing Toothless could do was watch me scream and squirm as I "patched myself up" but at least all my stitches didn't come undone, now that would have been a disaster for me, besides it's not like theirs a healer around here.

When I was done with that, I got up and looked around to see anything on this island.

It was a small island, a lot of trees here and their, and the rest was just sand and rocks.

"I guess we could just stay here for the night?" I turned around to face toothless." what do you think bud?"

Toothless chirped in agreement, he knew I was in position to move yet, I started to gather wood for a fire, I pilled all the wood together as toothless lighted the wood, I then grabbed the blanket out of my bag so I could make myself comfortable.

It might have been morning, but it was still cold out because of the mid fall and soon winter would be here, hopefully we will have a safe place to hide.

Toothless laid down next to me, I curled up right next to him.

"What a morning aye Toothless?." I sighed.

He huffed in agreement, Toothless knows that my dad hates me, that's all I could really tell him was my personal life and how much of a screw up I am back at berk, hell I even told toothless that my dad wishes I was never born, I always knew I was different from other kids, I was always weaker and smaller from the other boys, I'm basically the opposite of my cousin Snotlout.

I closed my eyes as the flash back of the fight between me and my dad replayed in my head over and over.

_"That's not fair dad!" "you never give me a chance to speak" I lashed back at him_

_"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME HICCUP, THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS DESTROY THINGS AND MAKE EVERYTHING WORST FOR EVERYONE!"_

_I was shocked, I guess my dad really hate me after all, I was a mistake, I was never gonna be good enough for him, I was always going to be "Hiccup the useless"._

_"Is that why you hate me then dad?" I yelled"Am I really that much of a disappointment to you!" I screamed out_

_My father looked at me shocked and appalled at what I just said to him, but he just looked away and shook his head._

_"Go to your room" he said with a warning tone._

_"No" I said. "I'm tired of you pushing me around and locking me up every time I screw something up why don't yo..." then I got the worst pain on my lower jaw all the way up to my cheek, my father slapped me._

_My father grabbed me by my arm and made me face him._

_"Never talk back to me." he scolded._

_Then he dragged me to my room and locked me up like always._

I opened my eyes, my dad will never understand me, especially after I ran off, I was always a disappointment in his eyes, I was the runt of the village and always will be.

But not anymore.

One day I will come back and show them all what I can do with the dragons.

Berk is probably throwing a huge party right now that I'm gone, their all celebrating that the village runt is gone for good, and my dad is probably the happiest person right now that he knows that I'm gone forever.

Or at least I think so...

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I could feel my blood bole, I was filled with so much hate.

The men were loading the ships with weapons and everything we need to kill the beast.

I felt Gobber coming up behind me, he rest his hand on my shoulder for support.

"How are you holding up Stoick?" he asked with sadness in his eyes, trying to find some comfort in this awful situation.

I didn't look at him, I continued to walk towards the ships with my battle ax clenched in my hands.

"Look I know your hurting about Hiccup, but are you sure that you and all of our best man want to go on some wild goose chase after a Night Fury." He said trying to convince me that this was a bad idea.

I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes and said." I won't stop until the Night Fury is dead." I said coldly."Unless you stopped caring about Hiccup?" I said coldly.

"Listen to you're self Stoick!" he shouted." What if we don't find this Night Fury, and the only thing we show up back with is nothing but a bunch of dead corpses!" He snapped." And don't you dare say I never cared about him!" He yelled,then he turned away from, making his way to the ships.

I ignored him and everyone else around me,Nothing is going to stop me.

I started to walk to the ships with Gobber behind me, I didn't care what he thinks about me going on the hunt for the dragon that killed my son, I don't care.

All I want is revenge.

I stepped on the ship with Gobber and ten other men, I looked out into the ocean.

"I will find you, Devil." I whispered as the shop sailed off.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story! Please comment on this and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Six

**A week later...**

I woke up to a cold morning, I shivered as I curled up next to toothless.

The night was cold as winter was approaching, I have to find shelter from the bitter cold soon, otherwise I would freeze to death, my blanket wasn't doing much so I had toothless wrap his wings and paws wrapped around me for warmth,and if I didn't have toothless with me I would have died from hypothermia by now.

I rolled over and faced toothless chest, he was breathing heavily.

We were both exhausted.

All week we have been flying and hiding from my dad, we would only stay in one spot for a day or two because we didn't want to take a risk and get caught by my father or his search party...again.

Last week on the other little island we were staying on, my dad and the rest of his crew some how found us, but we didn't stay their too long,we managed to escape after they stepped foot onto the shore and made it a few feet into the forest.

How in Odin did they get their so fast last week, I mean the island we were on last week wasn't to far from berk.

But how did they find us so quickly?

I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around my tiny waist as I reflected on what happened last week on the island.

_Me and toothless took shelter in the deep wooded parts of the island so no one could see us, I laid against a tree while toothless kept a look out for danger as I rested from my second attempt at stitches._

_The wind blew softly as the leaves on the trees started to fall, it was peaceful for once, even through the cold it was peaceful._

_Or so I thought._

_I was awoken by toothless, he let out a warning growl._

_That can only mean one thing._

_Vikings._

_I got up and stumbled around to find my bag and blanket, toothless on the other hand was getting ready to fight on who ever was out their._

_Then I heard a voice from a far._

_"COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!' said a booming voice._

_I almost jumped out of my skin as my hands were shaking as I ran my hands all over the forest floor to find my shoulder bag, during all of this the voices were getting closer, i could feel the ground shake as they stomped towards us._

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?!" the loud voice shout following others."AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"_

_What the hell did I do? I said to myself, all I did was take off and now you're blaming me for stupid random crap?_

_What seemed like an eternity I finally found my bag, I sling it over my shoulder and jumped on the saddle and told toothless to go._

_But the second before we took off I heard the voice say one more thing._

_"I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed on the top of his lungs as his mob of vikings cheered with him as they started to move in closer._

_But we were long gone in a heartbeat._

_and the person that was screaming these threats about me...well._

_The owner of that voice was my father._

_And the rest were warriors from Berk._

I snapped out of my flash back and slowly got up.

I guess everyone in berk wants me dead after all, and all because I ran off to get away from everyone.

I was still having a hard time thinking about what my dad said that night, and all of his best warriors all geared up to find me.

They would be carrying weapons and torches, they were covered up in special armor to protect themselves and they would scream things that would scared the living hell out of me, I knew they were looking for me, but are they just looking for me to bring back to Berk and kill off? all because I disobeyed my father?

Or are they going to kill me right on the spot as soon as they find me?

I mean I know my dad never really cared about me and all, but does he really want to kill me?

Maybe, maybe not.

My dad was always tough to read, all I would see in his face was anger or disappointment.

I was never the perfect child, I small, scrawny,weak, I was always breaking the rules and never listen to my father. I wasn't big and buffed like my cousin Snotloat, hell I was the complete opposite of him. I always knew I was different from other kids, but I never thought I be _this_ different.

I looked out into the ocean, I breathed in the salty air as I watch the sun was starting to rise into the pale white clouds, the water was starting to turn into ice.

I only thing I can feel right now is relief.

Because I know the ships can't sail in the ice, let alone the storms, and my dad will have to stop looking for me until spring when everything is settled down.

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I let out a sigh of distress, I felt so helpless in defeat.

It's been a week since I lost hiccup.

The warriors grew tired and weak, due to the lack of supplies and food we had left.

So we had to return back to Berk so we could regroup and rethink our plan to kill the Night Fury.

We almost had it last week, but in managed to escape again.

I could feel my blood boil as I though about that horrid beast, the beast that took my only son away from me, I failed to protect him and now I am paying the price.

The next morning we will return to Berk to restock.

But the most important reason we are coming back so early is to prepare for Hiccups funeral.

Oh gods I never thought I see the day of my little boys funeral.

Parents shouldn't have to buried their kids, no parent in the world should have to go through this pain.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay you guys :( I got really busy with personal business and other stuff... don't worry I will also update tomorrow on my other story Created through love!**

**thank you for the follows and the nice comments I really appreciate it. :)**

**I hope you guys like this story! Please comment on this and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Escaping from harms way

Chapter Seven

**Stoick's P.O.V**

The morning was cold, as the sky was covered in grey white clouds surrounding the island.

Today was the worst day in my entire life, and it just kept getting more worst every time I closed my eyes, Today, this morning was Hiccup's funeral. The only thing we could put on the viking ship were some of his belongings and the torn up tunic I found in the woods.

I was standing in the mead hall, I held in my hand, the scale that was caught up in the bloody tunic, I held it in the palm of my hand and shattered it in my hands, it was nothing but black powder now.

I walked out of the mead hall to be surrounded by the villagers, theirs faces were filled with sorrow and regret.

The teens held their heads down in shame, the Hofferson girl was in tears, while the others were filled with regret and sorrow.

I knew it was time to start the ship.

Every time some one would die, we would fill the ship with grave goods with the corpse, even if the ship was to be set up in flames, but this was different, we didn't have my son's body, but it didn't matter if their was a body or not, we still had to give them a proper funeral.

Everyone headed to the shore, following me their.

I lead everyone their, so I could give my son one last good bye.

But I didn't want to say good bye, I wanted my little boy back, I give up my life just to see him, one last time, to tell him I'm sorry and that I love him, tears were streaming out of my eyes as I tried to be strong and not show weakness, I still couldn't remember the last time I told my son I loved him.

When was the last time I told Hiccup I loved him?

Oh Odin it seemed so long ago, probably a few months after Val passed away.

But that was so long ago, and Hiccup was so small, well...smaller back then, but that's no excuse to ignore him like that.

The ship was already set up for the burn, it was filled with grave goods and other prized items, one of them was painting of him as a baby,he was so tiny and precious back then, back then when it was more easy to protect him.

But I failed him.

I looked out into the ocean, the waves were calm, I prayed that the gods would watch over him.

I felt someone put a hand over my shoulder for comfort, I looked over to see Gobber trying to comfort me, but I pulled away from him, I just wanted to say goodbye and get this thing over with, I already went through this when Valka died.

I was handed a bow and arrow by my brother, Spitelout. I didn't look at him, I put all my focus on the ship, looking over at the ship I lighted the tip with the torch and aimed at the ship, I let go of the arrow as it glided and hit the ship, sending it in flames as everyone watched.

I couldn't even look, so I made my way to the war ships, my hands were clenched together into fist. Anger started to fill me, Now I can focus on my revenge.

Hunt down the Night Fury, and finish it off once and for all.

**Hiccup's P.O.V three days later...**

I was flying in the cold thin air, the clouds were dark as snow started to fall, the tip of my nose felt numb as the icy cold winds stung my face, my cloths were starting to get torn and dirty, the only thing that was keeping me warm was my vest.

The farther we went, the more snow would fall.

I had to stop and look for shelter for the day, and if we were to fly during the night than their could be a possibility of getting lost in a blizzard in the middle of the night.

"Tooth-toothless." I shivered."We need to find some shelter." I shivered as my teeth started to chatter.

My hands felt like blocks of ice, I tried rubbing then together for warmth, my hair was wet from the mixture of snow and rain, my entire body felt like it was covered in needles, I could feel my breath shorten, as I told toothless to fly faster.

"Tooth...toothless...please...hurry." I said ducking my head, trying to avoid the snow hitting my face, I started shaking uncontrollably, I shut my eyes as tight as I could and trusted toothless to find some place warm.

What seemed like forever, toothless finally landed, I looked up to see where we were, but the only thing I could see were pine trees and large rocks, I then looked in front of me, their was a small cave that we could take refuge in for a few days. the top of it was caked in snow as their were a few fallen trees on it.

But at this point, it didn't matter, as long as I can make a fire and stay warm and away from the cold.

Toothless led us both in the cave, it was small but it was big enough for the both of us to stay in, I slowly got off him so I could find so cloths in my bag and hopefully start a fire as quick as possible. I open it and grabbed a brown long sleeve shirt and threw it over my old tunic, so I could have layers to keep me warm.

"Toothless, I need you to help me find some wood, okay?" I said looking at him with my numb face.

He knew I was freezing, so in a heart beat toothless ran out of the cave like a mad man to find fire wood, I barely had a chance to catch up to him, by the time I was only ten feet away, he came back with large branch hanging out of his mouth, almost like a dog that wanted to play fetch. I giggled a little, as I watched him break the wood into smaller pieces.

I gathered the broken up parts, while toothless carried the rest in his mouth, I started to pick up some smaller rocks to make a pit for the fire.

I finished that and told toothless to light it up."Thanks, toothless." I stood up to get the blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around me as I huddled next to the roaring fire in front of me.

I knew it was going to be long winter, which is good and bad.

The good part is my dad and the search party won't find in bad weather like this.

The bad part is, trying to stay warm and figure out a way how to get food, maybe me and toothless can go ice fishing, or try to start hunting.

I sighed, what am I going to do?

**Stoick's P.O.V**

The wind was howling, as the snow blew in my face, night fall was approaching.

There was at least ten feet of snow on the ground, and everyone was tired and starving from hunger, but I wasn't going to give up yet, I don't care if I have to do this hunt alone.

I just want the Night Fury to suffer.

Then I saw Gobber coming up to me, I turned to look at him.

"Stoick, we have stop this, everyone is tired and starting to get sick." he told me." We can look for the dragon once spring comes, but right now we need to prepare for this years winter."

I wanted to scream at him for giving up on me, but I knew was right, their was nothing we could do but turn back and start the search again in the spring.

I gave the orders to turn back, but I started to regret my decision already, I felt like I just gave up on my son.

This was all my fault, maybe I should just give up on the search for the bloody beast and move on.

* * *

**thanks for the follows and reviews you guys! and thank you for the nice comments and support for this story! hope you liked this chapter! please check out my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

Escaping from Harms Way

Chapter Eight

I own Nothing

**Three months Later...**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It's been nothing but three cold months since we left Berk. The hasn't stop, it's been going on like this for three day now and all we've had is snow and ice, But at least it stopped my dad from finding us at least, him and people won't travel in the cold, it's suicide out here. But in this cave it's been home sweet home, the one place that's been keeping us safe from the bitter winter.

It's not exactly paradise or anything special like that, but it's better then being stuck on an island with a bunch of people that hate you. People that don't except you for who you really are in life.

I rubbed my hands together in front of the fire, I was still freezing, some of my cloths were starting to tear apart, I need some new clothes and blankets,I can't always reline on Toothless for warmth, But at least he's been getting us some fish so we don't starve to death, one less thing I don't need to worry about.

Toothless was curled up in front of the hot flames, he looked so peaceful, like a house cat almost.

I sighed and got up, making my way over to the out side of the cave.

"Finally." I whispered.

The snow had finally stopped falling from the dark grey sky, That was a big sighed of relief for us. We can leave right now if we wanted to, It was give a chance to move out further to the eastern side of the ocean. The farther we got the better it would be to avoid my dad and his search party. The less we would have to worry about, I don't think he would come that far just to come kill us for leaving the island.

I never thought my dad would want to come out and kill me any way, He just didn't seem that ruthless to me, I remember when I was a lot smaller he was never like this, back when he cared about me, back then we he loved me.

Sometimes I wounder what went through his mind, did he ever really care about me? Or was it all just a lie so he wouldn't look bad? I don't know what to think of him anymore, All I care about now is leaving the past behind me and starting over again.

I rummaged through my bag, looking over my things.

Pocket Knife

Old tunic shirt

Half burned blanket and socks

And the rest was a bunch of useless stuff that I didn't need, Hell half of it I can't even use anymore. Well this is just great I'm pretty much screwed now, Unless I can some how think of something to get supplies.

I sighed, putting my stuff back in my bag, looking over at Toothless, who was decided to wake up.

"Hey bud." I walked over to him, throwing my bag over my shoulder."We should go now, the storm finally blew over." I patted his head."Now's our chance to get out a little further."

He grumbled in protest as he sat up, making his way out of the cave with me behind him. I jumped on the saddle on his back."Let's go." I said as we took off in to the bitter cold sky.

The cold thin air hit me like a ton of bricks, making my entire face go numb as we flew out further out.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Okay it's official were lost." I said as I looked on to the never ending ocean.

It's been five hours and were still getting nowhere, Every time I think we see an island it always turns out to be a bolder of ice, and the weird thing is we have been seeing a lot of those lately.

Toothless moaned as the weather took a turn, it was a mixture of snow and hale coming our way. The small little hunks would get us every now and then, but it still didn't stop us.

"Just hold on Toothless." I patted his ear."Will find some where to stay for the night." Trying to reassure him that will be fine

Then suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Dragons surrounded us competently, every turn we took we were greeted by dragons, all different types too, some I recognized, some I didn't even know existed. This was starting to strange, what the heck is going on?

Then I looked to my right.

A weird four winged Dragon appeared right next to us, it had a large head, with big eyes. But there was some thing on it, Well more like someone. The person was dressed up in some sort of dragon based outfit, covered in white, blue and red.

"What the.." I said as the figure vanished in the clouds, disappearing without a trace. This was starting to freak me out, Another dragon rider? How? I thought I was the only one!

"Oookay...lets just not panic." I said as I heard Toothless growl.

Suddenly I heard another growl coming from above, I looked up as I saw the mysterious person above us I gasped, The dragons claws holding out for me as it swooped me up in it's grasp. Pulling me off the saddle as Toothless was free falling in mid air.

"NO!." I screamed."LET ME GO!." Slamming my fingers onto the dragons legs."TOOTHLESS!"

But the only thing I could do was scream and watch as my best friend landed in the ice cold water.

"You got to let me go!" I pleaded."My dragon can't fly without me!" I begged."Please just let me go!"

Suddenly we came into view of a large ice berg, It was huge, almost the size of Berk. The dragon carried me in, as we went through the ice cave, it dropped me in, I landed on the hard ground. I groaned as I picked myself back up, feeling weak. Oh gods where am I? What dose this person want with me?

Then a group of dragons, carrying something flew in, dropping something on the ground in front of me. It was a black figure, one that I recognized real quick.

"Toothless!" I said running to him, hugging him." Are you hurt? are you okay? did they hurt you?" I looked over at him, checking for wounds, but nothing seemed out of place, he was perfectly fine.

Then we both turned around seeing the masked person standing before us.

"Who are you?" I asked, shielding Toothless away as he growled."What do you want fro me?"

The person circled us, I couldn't tell what this person was doing, he or she was just looking at us I guess, Then the person swung there staff, making a weird noise as the dragons around us lit up there mouths of fire, as if they were lights.

Then the person crouched down, moving towards us, I panic. I pulled my knife out of my bag, But as soon as I did that I was tackled to the ground, Toothless was knocked out or so it seemed I don't know how but it happened. I could feel someone tracing there fingers up my chin, feeling the scar on it.

Then I heard a gasp as the person pulled away from me."Hiccup?" it sounded like a woman.

I sat up."Wh..what." I asked backing up.

Then she finally pulled off her mask, revealing who she was.

I gasped."Mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you so much for the nice comments! and my 56 followers out their, do you think we can reach up to 70? okay I'm asking wayyyyyyyyy too much now XD**

**please comment and review, please I love hearing you guys giving me nice reviews!**

* * *

Escaping from Harms Way

Chapter Nine

I own nothing

"Mom?" I whispered.

I couldn't believe my eyes, this in my mother! the one person in the world that ever loved me, tears started to roll down my cheek.

"Is..is this a dream?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, Looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Is this real?" I said as she place her hand on my heart.

"I'm real my son." I started to cry as she pulled me into a hug."Hiccup I'm alive."

I buried my face into her shoulder, she rubbed my back and kissed my forehead, whispering in my ear sweet things, like I love you and I'm here now.

"M..mom." I sobbed, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Hush my baby, it's alright, I'm here now, theirs no need to cry." she kissed my fore head again. After a few minutes on hugs and sobs I lifted my head to look into my mothers eyes, a deep forest green. she didn't look any different when she was taken, same face, same voice, and pretty much everything else.

"Where have been all this time?." I said a raspy voice.

"Oh, Hiccup." she brushed my bangs out of my face, caress my cheek with her slender hands." I've been living here for quite some time."

"But why?, Why didn't you ever come back, don't you love me?" I said almost tearing up again.

"Hiccup I had to stay away to keep you and your father safe." She looked at me.

"Wh..what do mean by that?" I asked her.

"Back when you were a baby Berk was the place of kill or be killed." She said." One night a dragon broke into our home, finding you in the cradle I rushed over to protect you, but then I saw everything that I believed, these dragons aren't vicious beast, but kind gental creatures with souls that re felted my own, but before I could tell you're father, I was taken away by Cloud Jumper over here". She pointed to her four winged dragon.

"And I thought I was doing the best thing by protecting you, By letting you live with your father." She looked away, feeling guilty for leaving me."But now I can see it was a big mistake." She looked away."I know you must be really upset with me, I just hope you understand Hiccup."

"I know, I understand now." I said as I looked behind me to see Toothless.

"You don't have to forgive me, you have every right to be mad at me Hiccup." She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"No mom, I understand it's okay." I said giving her a small smile."I'm okay, you don't have to be sorry." I tried to tell her differently so she wouldn't feel bad.

I looked over, hearing a few grumbles from behind me, Toothless was looking at my mothers dragon, Trying to play with him I guess.

"Did you train him?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, I did, I uh...found him in the woods,he was hurt." I explained." I shot him down a few months ago."

"You shot him down? Why?" she asked.

"Well...because I wanted to show dad and prove to him that I could be a viking." I told her." But I couldn't kill toothless, just something in his eyes told me not to." I sniffled." so I hid him from the village and trained him so he could fly again because his lower tail wing got cut off after he got hit."

"Dose you're father know your here." she said frantically as her eyes widen with horror, Looking around in a panic.

"No, he doesn't know." I said." I ran away three months ago."

"What?, Why? Hiccup why did you run away?" she said.

"Because I screwed up!, I hated my life in Berk, nobody understands me, Mom. Almost my entire life every one hates me for being different,I couldn't kill dragons, I can't fight, I can't do anything right!" I said with bitterness."Dad would always lock me up in my room so I wouldn't screw anything up! every time their was a dragon raid or me doing something wrong he would either lock me up or send me to the forge with Gobber."

I looked up and my mother, she seemed taken back by what I was telling her, but she knew how protective dad got after she was kidnapped by the dragons, I saw the pain in her face, I didn't want her to feel bad about the situation. but I continued to tell her the story.

"Then one day, I got grounded for a week, I sneaked out so I could practice more of my flying with Toothless, but dad got home early that night, he was so angry with me, but I finally stood up to him and told him off, and he slapped me for talking back."

"He hit you!?" she yelled, making me jump a little.

"Yeah, he did, just let me finish." I said, as she was all ears for the rest of my story.

"Later in the morning he came into my room, he told he was sorry about slapping me, but I was just so fed up with him and everyone else pushing me around, so we go into another argument and once aging he locked me in my room, so then I decided it was my time to leave and never come back, I packed my stuff up and broke my bedroom window open to escape, dad caught me as I was half way through, before he could grab me I accidentally grab a shard of glass and sliced my wrist open, I jump out and ran all the way to raven point and left with Toothless the next morning."

My mother listens, she didn't seem too angry at my dad, but part of me felt like she was hiding her anger so I wouldn't worry, I didn't want to tell my mom about dad wanting to kill me, it would break her heart, so I asked a question.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her like a scared five-year old.

Her eye brows drew together, as her eyes soften, she cupped my cheek in her hand."No, I would never get mad at you for doing such a thing, you did nothing wrong my sweet boy."

I smiled as I hugged her again, I felt so happy, I didn't feel so alone anymore, I felt loved.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as we both got up.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder."Come, I'll cook you up some fish." she said as we headed to den in the part of the ice Berg, while toothless followed us.

Maybe things can work out here, I won't have to worry about being on the run from my dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, my internet has been all fucked up lately so I'm going to do my best to get many chapters out as I can! I hope you enjoy this story so far, please leave me a comment and tell me what you think about it so far!**

**thank you for being patient and nice comments!**

**and thank you to my 70 followers out their! you guys are amazing!**

**Also I did a redo on my Dagcup story, Forever Mine Rewritten, so please check that out!**

* * *

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Ten

I sat in front of the blazing fire as I watched my mother prepare my cod over the roaring flames, I was covered from head to toe in furs, my mother said I was cold as ice, so she grabbed every kind of blanket of fur that you could have imagined.

I felt happy for once, well more like comfort at the moment.

Toothless was curled up right next to me, he didn't want to leave my side or go off anywhere, I couldn't blame him especially after what we went through.

How in thor am I supposed to explain the situation between me and my dad to my mother, I mean it's been years since she's seen him. does she even remember what he was like before she was kidnapped in the raid? was he always this protective and controlling or even demanding before I was born? maybe that's why she never came back, did he ever hurt her? oh gods I hope not.

"Something wrong Hiccup?" my mom asked with worried eyes.

"Uh...no it's nothing mom." I said avoiding her gaze."It's nothing really, I'm fine."

She didn't want to push me, So she continued to cook the fish over the open flame.

I tried to focus my mind on something else, but I couldn't I didn't want to lie to my mom, let alone ignore her if she even asked about my dad, I just hope no body finds us here, I mean no one has found my mother yet for the last thirteen to fourteen years. Besides I already told her enough about what happened back on Berk, and she didn't seem to happy about what I said.

"Okay Hiccup your fish is ready." she said as she pulled the cod of the stick, she placed it on some sort of wooden plate, she placed it in my small hands."Careful it's hot."

"Thank you." I said as I started to tear it apart.

She say right next to me as she ate as well, we both ate in silence for a while. after I was done I looked at her with my big green eyes, I wanted to tell her that I was in trouble, but part of me didn't want to, because I didn't want to break her heart.

Meanwhile toothless was "playing" with my mothers dragon, Cloud jumper she called him, he seemed friendly and kind to toothless, at least he has another dragon to bond with. The wired thing is I never saw toothless befriend another dragon before, he always kept to him self, never wanting to be with anyone,like me I guess.

My mother turned her head towards me, she noticed that I was watching toothless and cloud-jumper interact with each other.

"He's the last of his kind." she said.

"What?" I said confused.

"He's the very last night fury out there." she getting up, sitting her fish bones to the side and wrapping her skinny arms around me.

"How do you know?" I asked looking into her soft green eyes.

"When you were a baby." She said holding me a little tighter."Your father and a group of warriors went on this hunt to find the nest, and instead him and his crew found this large nest of Night Furies." she said."And they killed them all, one by one, or so I thought until now." she pointed out to toothless.

I looked up at her,"How many dragons are living here in the ice berg?" I asked.

She smiled."A lot."

What did she mean by a lot? like thousands or even millions of them? all different kinds of dragons living here with her? I mean it's been almost fourteen years since she disappeared, how many could there be?

"I've rescued them from dragon trappers for the last couple of years." she said a bit angered."By the time I free them, there injured or the verge of death."

"Who's been trapping them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that they are bad people Hiccup."

I nodded, why would these hunters be trapping dragons? the only thing people would usually do is kill them, well except for me and my mother, But why would they trap them and not kill them? I don't know, hearing all of it made me confused.

"I want to show you something." she said pulling me to my feet."Come on it's this way."

"Come on toothless." I said to him, cloud jumper followed my mother as toothless was following me.

She ran up into the small part of the cave, leading me to this wide gape. I walked right in and it was the most amazing thing I ever saw, it was a large group of dragons, millions of them to be exact, and it was incredible sight to see, every dragon that you could imagine was there.

"Do you like it?" my mother said with pride.

"I...I don't know what to say...this...this is amazing!" I said almost speechless.

Suddenly I heard the ground shake a little, I looked in front of me, this large dragon, white with a few black spots, with deep blue eyes, what kind of dragon is this!?

"This is the great Bewilderbeast." my mother bowed as he rose up.

"Wow."

"Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons!" She said in a proud tone, worshiping the large beast with large blue eyes.

The beast stared me down with its icy blue eyes, then he blew his cold breath in my face, freezing my hair and eye brows.

"Haha, he likes ya." My mom laughs.

I brushed the ice of my hair, this is amazing! all of these dragons my mother saved for the last couple of years, all of them are safe from people trying to hurt them, no wonder we weren't getting so many raids back on berk. I guess most of them have been living here with my mother and the alpha.

Maybe this could all work out, and I can stay here and actually have a relationship with my mom.

I looked at her with nervous eyes." Can I stay here with you mom?"

She smiled widely at me, pulling me into a hug."Of course you can." she said softly into my ear."But what about your father? is't he looking for you still?" She asked worriedly.

I pulled away and looked at her." I don't know, I just really don't want to go back thier mom, I don't belong in Berk, I belong here with you and the dragons, no one will never understand us with this gift we have with the dragons, this is who were are mom, and their never going to change their minds."

She sighed."Your right, they won't understand." she said a little sadden,"I tried to tell your father and everyone else about the dragons, but they didn't listen either and all thought I was crazy." she stepped back a little."But the night I was taken by Cloud Jumper, I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I see I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you." tears started to leak from her face." I'm a horrible mother Hiccup."

"No you're not. " I said to her." We can make up for the lost time now, and be together."

She smiled aging and hugged me tight."Can you ever forgive me?" She asked me.

"I was never mad at you Mom, it's okay, were gonna be okay now." I said to her."Just the two of us."

"I love you Hiccup." she whispered

"I love you too Mom." I whispered back.

* * *

**Okay guys the next chapter I'm going to speed time up to five years later okay? I don't want keep dicking around and shit, and don't worry Stoick is going to see his family, very, very,VERY, soon okay? just hang in there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice comments and followers out there!**

**I decided to speed thing up, so here we are five years later**

**Please comment on this story, it really means a lot to me! plus I love reading your guys comments! also feel free to check out my other story call Dead Inside.**

**Please comment and review.**

* * *

Escaping From harms Way

Chapter Eleven

I own nothing

**Stoick's P.O.V Five years Later...**

It was spring, all the snow had finally melted, all the plants were starting to grow, as the sheep were being heard around the pastor, we haven't had any dragon raids in the last five years, but none of it seemed to matter as much as it did before.

Everything seems so different without Hiccup.

I miss everyday, I regret ever bad thing I ever said to him, telling him I love him, telling him to be careful, everything I once had, is lost forever. He would have turned 20 years old last week, he would have been a young man, ,learning how to become the next chief of the tribe.

I'd give anything in this world to see Hiccup laugh, to touch Valka's face.

One day I would see them in Valhalla, but some days I wish that day would just come, so I could be happy again once more with them, as a family.

But I failed them, I failed to protect Val, I pushed Hiccup away, and I paid the valuable price for it. I was never the father he needed, I was just a protector.

But I still haven't given up on the search for the Night Fury, that was only thing keeping me alive and still going for the tribe, vengeance was my only support at this point, the only thing I was still clutching on to life for, I couldn't give up.

The ships were being prepared once more, this time we are going farther out north towards the ice bergs. More of those have been appearing lately, it was already spring.

The colder it becomes, the closer we are to finding the Night Fury.

The closer I get to having my revenge

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Me and my mom were both soaring through the sky, having the time of our lives carelessly.

Five years have already gone by, but yet it only felt like I've been gone only a few weeks from Berk, and it felt great.

No more worrying about my dad trying to hunt me down, no more being yelled at, no more being a disappointment to everyone, no more getting beaten up by my peers. I didn't have to pretend I was somebody else anymore, I was free to be myself.

My mother has taught me so much about the dragons, all their secrets, species, and different ways to tame them, to befriend them, it's like making new friends all over again, but you don't have to worry about them judging you or telling you that you're a freak, a runt, a burden.

"Ahhh, this is what it feels like to be a dragon!." My mother said standing on top of cloud jumper, spreading her arms out in the air, breathing it in with pride, sometimes I think she was meant to be a dragon and not a human.

I laughed as I watched her fly, she was so full of life, nothing never got in her way. Her storm cutter acted just like her sometimes, just like me and Toothless.

We reach to the top of the mountain, it was completely covered in snow as we landed.

"That was an awesome flight." I said getting off toothless."Where should we go next?"

"Maybe around the pacific again maybe?" My mother said getting off cloud jumper."The fresh salty air could do us some good, we've huddled up in the den for so long because of the snow."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said."Maybe the fresh ocean air will do us good." I repeated after her.

We looked out into the view, the sun was up and shining, while the ice of the ice berg glistened as the sun hit it, making it shine bright.

"Do you ever regret leaving Berk?" my mom asked suddenly.

I looked at her."No." I said blankly."Do you?"

My mom sighed."Sometimes I do, but." she came up to me, resting her hand on my cheek." But, I'm happy that I got you back in my life, and I'm glad that we share this gift that we have." she smiled softly."I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world."

I smiled back at her."Thank you, for letting me stay here Mom, and for making the last five years the best time of my life." I said hugging her. She would always tell me I took more after her them my father.

After that we decided to take off and go to our next destination, the ocean.

Maybe the salty air and the dark blue sea will do us good, besides it was spring already and we didn't have to hide out from the cold anymore. We all wanted to get out and explore.

I just hope we don't run onto any trouble.

**Stoick's P.O.V**

We were about four hours out into the pacific, no sign of any dragon activity, nothing.

Just silence.

it was just me, Gobber and a few men on one ship, after so many failed attempt's of searching for the beast, a lot of men didn't want anything to do with the search, they thought it was too risky or just plain stupid to look for one creature that can take out a lot of people in one killing blow of its fire.

Suddenly, out of no where, I hear something, I look up at the sky and saw it, the creature that I was after for the last five years. It was right above us as my eyes connected to it, never leaving my eye sight.

Night Fury.

That black silhouette in the sky, along with a four winged dragon next to it, It looked like a large Storm Cutter, no problem, we can take both of them out. I wanted to take out the Night fury first, but I have to be patient, I don't want to lose sight of it, other wise I'll lose it.

Now's my chance to attack, my chance to get some revenge for the son I have lost.

Gobber and the rest of the crew saw it as well, we had all of our weapons ready to attack.

"Don't attack just yet, let's follow it and see where it lands, I don't want to scare it off and have it take off on us." I said. I didn't want to draw attention to the beast, The only way we can have a chance of killing it, is to follow it.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Oh no." I said under my breath, I know that kind of ship anywhere.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"There's a ship behind us." I said. "I think we should go, before they attack us." I said worriedly, urging her to come along so were could get the hell out of her before anyone see's us. I swear to gods if this is my father and the rest of his crew, I'll be dead man if he finds me.

"How do you know they will attack us?" She tried to be rash."Besides were all the way up here, and there all the way down there, they can't harm us son, and they don't look like dragon trappers from up here."

"Mom, please I don't think this is a good idea." I said looking down at the tiny ship in the open sea, the symbols were from Berk, so that just made my heart rate go up. I could fell some sweat leaving my face as I looked back at her with a disturbed look, looking at her with pleading eyes. I wanted to get us out of here and fast before something bad happens.

"Hiccup-"

"What if there vikings from Berk!" I yelled, as I glared at her.

Her eyes widened with fear, she never wanted my dad to find out she was alive all this entire time, Including me at this point, and she still doesn't know about my dad trying to kill me, not even after five years of living with her I still haven't told her the truth, and I couldn't tell her, she was my mother for god sake. I mean what kind of a son tells their own mother that their dad is trying to kill them for betraying there own village? No one. I looked back at her as she looked at me silently, I wanted to tell her I was sorry for snapping at her, but my mom quickly drew back.

"Your right, let's go." She picked up the speed on cloud jumper as I did with Toothless as the wind started hitting my face harder as we flew back to the dragon nest.

I felt some relief, yet frightened at the same time.

My father is on to me, he can't find me, and he won't. It can't just happen, it just can't.

We both continued to fly our way back home, as the ship started to get smaller and smaller as we flew away, they won't find us know, not with our speed.

**A few hours later...**

We were finally home, safe and sound.

My mother went to her side of the ice cave, her room and living space, while I went to my part so I could change my clothes and other stuff, tonight I was going to scout the area the whole night, why? because I want to make sure no has found us or followed us. It was my job to keep all of the dragons and alpha safe, I wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

I changed my clothes and put some of my new armor on, along with a mask I made so I could hide my face from people, I didn't want anyone to recognize my face, even if they were just dragon trappers I still din't want no one to see my face. I was wearing a black tunic along with dark grey pant's, my armor was black with a red dragon on the side, it was the shape of a night fury, also I had a black cloak,and finally my black boots with white fur on the inside of them that went up to my ankles.

After I got dressed and ready, I went out side to get Toothless.

"Toothless." I called out.

He came to me, running up to me, ready to to go watch.

"Hey bud, do you want help me keep a watch out for the night?" I asked.

He seemed up for, we both headed out side and took off, it was starting to get dark as the sun started to go down, as the moon began to rise into the sky, it was pretty sight as the stars shined in the dark night.

We started to circle the area, checking every spot to make sure no one was around.

So far everything seemed clear, nothing out of the ordinary.

After a little while I decide that we should go out a little farther to be sure, so I told Toothless to head out a ways from the ice berg, big mistake.

I saw the same ship we saw this morning, the same ship with Berks marks all over it, I looked a little closer and noticed one familiar viking. The whole crew of men along with him, I heard him calling out in his thick voice.

My father, it was my father, Stoick the Vast.

"Oh shit." I whisper under my breath, making a muffled sound under my mask."We gotta go bud!"

Oh no, oh gods I am so screwed! I have to go and warn mom before it's too late! how the hell did they find us here!?

I could feel my heart race like a drum, I could hear people calling out from the ship."NIGHT FURY!" The war cry from the warriors below us as we tried to pick up speed.

"Faster Toothless!" I yelled. I could see the ice berg right there, we were almost home, just barely a few feet away.

But suddenly the wind was knock right out of us, I looked to my horror and saw that some one had throw a bola at Toothless, it was wrapped up around his tail fin, almost tearing off his prosthetic as we started to free fall,knocking us to the ice, cracking it a little, we both hit the ice hard, I could feel my body tense up as my back and chest ached in pain, but for some reason I manged to get up, holding my side in pain.

I saw Toothless all caught up, I looked up and saw the viking ship unloading the warriors, my dad was the first one off, as he charged and started to run towards toothless with his battle ax, oh no, oh gods no.

I rushed over to his side, pulling my dagger out to break the bola, after a few seconds of cutting, he was free, but it didn't last long.

My dad came out of no where and tackled Toothless to the ground, as they both fought, Toothless managed to get on top on my father, he opened his mouth as he was getting ready to light up my dad into a million pieces.

"Toothless! Stop!" I screamed.

He still wasn't listening, I saw the other vikings getting ready to attack as well, I gotta put a stop to this.

Without no hesitation, I jumped in front of my dad pushing him out of the way,as Toothless was getting ready for the killing blow. But as soon as I did that, Toothless turned his head and aimed the fire ball at some random block of ice, instead of hitting me.

"Get away from that dragon if you know what's good for ya." My father yelled, his eyes were filled with anger.

I turned around and saw the anger on his face, after almost fives he hasn't changed one bit, the only thing that was different was a few grey hairs.

"Please, just leave me and my dragon be, he didn't do anything wrong." I tried to plea.

"Like hell he did." My father mocked."That beast killed my son five years ago, and I want my revenge."

_Wait did he just say that?! I'm not dead! why the hell dose my dad think I'm dead!? oh my gods so all this time they have been looking for Toothless? oh gods I have a lot of explaining to do. I have to put an end to this, other wise he'll kill him._

"So if I were you boy I'd step a side." he clenched his ax in his large hands." I won't tell you again." He looked at me with a glare, I placed my hand out, Letting him know I don't want any trouble, But I had to take my mask off to show him, to tell him.

"I can't let you do that." I trace my fingers along my mask, getting ready to pull it off to show him it was me.

"And why not?" he asked. I moved my hands to my face and started to remove my mask, he raised his ax a little, but I placed my hand up, letting him know I wasn't a threat to him, Toothless was growling, trying to protect me.

"Because it's me dad." I slide my mask off and revealed my face.

My dad's mouth dropped to the ground, the same with everyone else, especially my father. Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder as everyone looked at me with wide eyes, as if they have just seen a ghost.

"Hi...hiccup?" My dad whispered in disbelief as he dropped his ax to the ground, making loud clang as it struck the cold hard ice.

Oh gods I hope I don't regret this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice comments and followers out there! Sorry for the wait!**

**I decided to speed thing up, so here we are five years later! I'm very very very sorry for the long ass delay! I was busy working on other story Dead inside! feel free to check that out!**

**Also one you guys asked me if Astrid was going to be in this, I don't know if I am going to put her in this maybe, maybe not. I mean I'm trying to put most of the focus on Hiccup and his family.**

**Please comment on this story, it really means a lot to me! plus I love reading your guys comments! also feel free to check out my other story call Forever Mine and my You Belong to me Now, please check those stories out!**

* * *

Escaping From harms Way

Chapter Twelve

I own nothing

"Hi-Hiccup?" My dad barely whispered, looking at me with a pale expression.

Everyone was silent, everyone jaws were on the floor, I stood there as if it was nothing.

Then my dad spoke again."Is that really you?" he asked walking a little closer to me, looking at me like I was a ghost.

I stepped a little closer to him, looking into his grey green eyes." It's me."

I could see a tear leave my fathers eye, he gasped a little as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, as if I was a young boy again, he had a tight grip on me as he whispered a few things to me, telling me he was sorry and that he will never hurt me again, I want to believe this, but part of me just can't.

But I still hugged him back,of part me will always love him, after almost five minutes he still didn't want to let me go, he wanted to make sure I was still here and not some hallucination.

"Stoick, you might wanna let go." Gobber said, looking at both of us with a grin.

But he eventually let go of me.

He looked at me and smiled, brushing the bangs out of my face."I can't believe it's you."

I smiled at him, I could tell he put himself through hell over the past five years, He looked tired and well old I guess.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." he hugged me again.

"Dad..you're crushing..me!" I yelped.

"Right..right..sorry." he let go of me.

Then toothless let out a growl, I looked over."Toothless stop! It's okay, my dad is not going to hurt me." he calmed down a little, walking up to me, nudging me to come along. Him and my dad are not gonna get along, I could just tell from the anger in bother other eyes, they both wanted to kill each for different reasons.

"I'm sorry about Toothless." he pushed him back a little."He's just a little protective that's all."

"I can see that." he said with anger." So you ride this"beast."

"Yeah, I tamed him." I said."Back on Berk when-"

"When we all though you were dead." he said sternly."I thought I lost you Hiccup, I literally thought you were dead!, After I found your torn up shirt with blood on it! I thought this beast had killed you!."

"Well I thought you were trying to kill me!." I yelled" After I left you guys were stalking me, saying you were going to kill me." I said.

"That wasn't you I was yelling after Hiccup, it was this devil I was looking for, so I could kill him and get revenge for you!"

I was standing there,listening to my fathers journey to hell and back, he really did put himself through a lot to get revenge for me, never in a million years I thought he would try to do such a thing for me.

"Where have you been all this time?." he finally asked.

I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't want to tell him about mom being alive,yet. I mean It's already enough to take in that I'm alive, besides how will my dad react to my mom being alive? will he be angry? upset? or even be happy? I don't know what he'll do. So I decided to make something up.

"I've been every where I guess." I said." Just been here and there, not having a real place to stay."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." my dad patted my shoulder."Because your coming home."

"What!." he just going to let me come home? just like that?." I can't go back to Berk dad."

His brows drew together."Why not?

"It's complicated." I said.

"What do you mean it's complicated?, your here and alive! you don't have to hide anymore, you can come home." he looked at me with his green eyes."We can go back to Berk and be family."

I couldn't help but feel bad, my dad really wants me to come home.

"Just let me think about this okay?" I said, turning my back,"I have a lot to think about."

"Hiccup please." he said as he grabbed my hand."I don't want to lose you again." His voice almost cracked, I didn't want to tell him no.

I looked at him with sorrow, I know what I have to do, but I can't do it right now."Dad just-" I was cut off as I heard something from behind. Oh no.

It was my mother, she was dressed up in her alpha mask and pretty much about everything else, she was coming towards me and dad on Cloud Jumper.

My dad pulled me back."Stand back, I'll take care of this." I saw him grip his ax.

"No!." I yelled."Dad you don't understand I-" he pushed me behind him, before I could say anything else. My mom landed in front of us.

She got off her dragon, and started to walk towards us, as if she wasn't afraid, but she still had her mask on so my dad didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" My dad said."Did you kidnapped my son?!" He asked almost enraged."Did you brainwash him?!"

My mom kept getting closer.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he yelled, he was getting frustrated.

"Dad stop!." I yelled."Please just listen and-" I tried to grabbed him him but he pushed me back.

"Stand back Hiccup."

And closer.

Then without hesitation he stepped forward with his ax, and walked up to her. Grabbing her her by her collar, I thought he was going to hit her.

"Dad stop!, don't hurt her!"

But my mom pulled away and pulled off her mask.

I saw the entire sight with my own eyes, my father dropped his ax to the ground, as his jaw dropped once more.

"Stoick." my mom whispered, looking into him with her bright green eyes.

"Val..Valka." he said almost speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long ass wait! I was very busy with my other stories and dealing with some personal stuff, hope you guys understand**

**Also thank you to my 112 followers**** out there! :-) you people are awesome!**

**Please comment and review it means alot to me!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Thirteen

I thought the world around me had stood still for a century, the air was cold as the ice was rock hard because of the ice berg a snow storm was starting to rool in as the air grew bitter thin, but none of that seemed to matter at this point, almost everyone's jaws were on the ground, as me and toothless could only watch in sheer madness, my mother back up a little as my father stood there with shock written all over his face.

"Val...Valka?" My father said almost speechless, as if he was looking at a ghost. His eyes were wide as dinner plates, as his jaw was on the ground,he looked at her through his stormy green eyes looking at her beauty,he looked like he wanted to faint right there. His ax was still lying on the ground as the rest of his search party was in mer awe. Hell even gobber looked shocked.

A lot of things were running through my mind, was my father going to snap at my mother? Was he going to me angry at the both of us?

I felt a sharp pain in my side, probably from the tough fall I took when me and Toothless got shot down, the left side my ribs hurt as the same went with my shoulder, I winced as I moved forward, but I ignored it.

My mother looked at him, she looked ashamed of her self as she looked at my father. I could see so much sadness in her eyes, I knew she was full of regret after leaving us, she didn't want to, but she had. My mom wanted me to have a life, but she knew it was a huge mistake, I told her it wasn't her fault, but deep down all she wanted was for the both of us to be happy.

I stood there looking at both of my parents, I didn't know what to do or say. I looked over at toothless, he seemed just as confused as I was, everyone just stood there in shock.

Them my mother spoke softly, breaking the ice.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick." She said trying to hold back her tears." How could I have done this? To our son, to you. Everyday I regretted leaving you to raise our son alone, everyday I missed Hiccup growing up with out his mother." She said with sorrow looking down at her feet a little.

"This is why I never got married." Gobber whispered behind me, grabbing my shoulder a little.

My dad just stood there in shock still, but he was listening to my mother.

"I know you're angry with me, I don't blame you if you still are, but I had to do this to keep you both safe." She said with a shudder.

Then my dad started to walk towards her, my mother began to back up, looking afraid. My mother kept talking about how upset my dad is, how much she failed us both as a wife and mother. But my dad just kept being silent, he just kept getting closer and closer until he cornered my mother.

"Stop being so stoic, Stoick! go on yell, scream at me just-" she was cut off as he rested his hand on her face, looking at her loving eyes. He looked at her few a few seconds and then finally said something.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." he said softly.

She closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her sleek cheek bones, my father reached down to kiss her, capturing her light pink lips as they locked together as one.

My father pulled away, cupping my moms face, smiling softly at her. For once they both looked happy.

**Later that night...**

After my parents made up, my mother pulled her self together and let every body in the dragon sanctuary, she made everyone leave there weapons behind. We both wanted to make sure nobody wanted hurt the dragons.

Everyone was starving and tired, so me and toothless decided to go out and bring back some fish.

When we got back my parents were laughing, they seemed so happy, they looked like they just got done singing there song, the dancing and dreaming, my dad use to tell me about them doing that song together, back on berk. After that they both just sat next to each other near the fire waiting for me to come back.

I looked over and saw my cousin and uncle standing next to gobber, watching the loving scene, everyone seemed at ease with each other, no arguing or fighting, just peace.

I sat the fish down beside the fire, After that I notice my cousin walking towards me, his helmet was off.

I stood there as he made his way to me and toothless, he seemed a little afraid of getting near him at first, but finally got up the nerve to talk to me.

"Hey." He said scratching the back of his head, not making much eye contact with me.

"Hey Snotlout." I said, looking at him.

He looked down,"So..." he trailed off."You and your mom have been staying here for the last couple of years?" He asked.

I know he was trying to make a conversation, we weren't close, but I knew he felt bad about beating me up, and not treating me like family and all.

"Well, my mom has only been her for twenty years, I've only been here for five." I said.

"Really?, so you and her have been training dragons?"

"Yeah we both have for a while now." I said patting toothless head, avoiding my cousins gaze.

He sighed." I never treated you right, not how a family should."

"Snotl-" I got cut off.

"No, I shouldn't have never treated you like that Hiccup, your my cousin for gods sake! I don't know what got in to me back on Berk, but I know it was wrong." He said, trying to make things right." I mean we all thought you were dead! After that everyone started to regret how they treated you, hell Astrid loves you, the only thing she cares about is you."

What!? Why was he telling me this?is any of this true? He has to be lying.

I shook my head."Why are you telling me this?" I said a bit angered.

" Because everyone misses you." He said.

"Stop lying to me, none of that is true." I turned my back and stared to walk away, but snotlout grabbed my arm, toothless let out a growl.

"I am not lying to you Hiccup, just please come back home to Berk." He begged." I want to try to make things right with you, and well... I don't know maybe try to be friends?"

I snorted."Yeah right, you hated me and you always will." I pulled away, leaving him with toothless by my side getting ready to go back out side.

"Where are you going? " he asked.

"Out,why?" I said bitterly.

"Oh." He stood their waiting for me to say something, but I didn't." What about your parents?"

"So? I'm not fourteen anymore, I'm twenty years old I don't need their permission to go out." I told him as I made my way out, jumping on to toothless back, blowing my cousin off as we took off in to the night, the stars were out as the moon was full. I was still in pain from hitting the ice earlier, but I just kept putting it off, pain or not I wanted to get away from everyone. I groaned as I shifted gears, clutching my side as I winced again.

Toothless moaned at me, wondering if I was alright.

"I'm alright bud, I just pulled a muscle something." I said lying through my teeth. But he damn knew I was in pain.

I just need to be alone, I don't want to hear my cousin lies.

I can't trust him, not yet at least, hell the only person I can trust is my mother. Everything he said I didn't believe one second, ever since we were little he has hated me, he hasn't changed.

I sighed, so much has happened in one day, my dad finding out about me and my mom being alive, my cousin trying to make up things between us.

Why should I go back to Berk, I'm an adult no one can tell me what to do.

But I have to face the truth sooner or later.

The sooner the better I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Fourteen

Hiccup's P.O.V

The moon was shining as the stars sparkled in the dark sky.

The entire left side of my chest was still hurting from the fall earlier, when me toothless got hit by that bola. I held my side a little tighter, my breath fell a bit short as I began to feel a bit light head. It didn't hurt like this before, not when I reunited with my father. The pain wasn't this bad before, I guess I just kept putting it off like I always do, I alway try to appear strong in front of people, I never tried to show weakness. Hell I always tried not to show it to my own mother, but deep down she knew I was in pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Who the hell dose he think he is!?" I scoffed at toothless."I mean you just can't stand there and pretend like everything is alright. I mean Snotlout just acted like he has done nothing to me!" I yelled as toothless mumbled at my bickering about my cousin. Hell I think I'm too angry to fell pain right now.

I sighed." I don't want to go back, bud." I said looking up at the stars." I just don't want to relive everything again you know?"

He tried to encourage me a little, I patted him on the head as he purred to my touch.

I sighed as I layed down on toothless back. I wanted to get away from everyone, I just couldn't stand to hear my cousins lies. I don't believe a god damn word he says, no matter what. It just seems so...fake.

"I just don't get it any more Toothless." I closed my green eyes as we flew even higher in to the night."I just don't know what to do anymore."

Why dose everyone miss me? Why do they care? I'm not some brave fearless warrior or dragon slayer. Hell I'm pretty much the opposite of both of those things. I'm a protecter of dragons, there my friends.

I can't just go back to Berk and act like nothing had ever happened!, I can't pretend that these people haven't shunned me or make me feel like an outcast for being different from everybody else, ever since I was born I knew I was different, I was't strong or tough, but I was smart and that's about it really. Back then I was on the point of having thoughts of ending my own life. I mean I had nothing back then to stop me, no one loved me

I would shut everyone out and isolate my self. Just pretending the the world around me didn't exist at all, nothing just seemed to matter, all I wanted was everything to end, I just wanted everything to end,I just wanted to fall asleep a and never wake up.

But for the last five years I saw a new meaning in life, the day I found out my mother was alive it changed my point of view of life, it's like I found my new life here with her. My mom always had a bright out look on life, even in the dark moments of it, always having a smile on her face, always being happy. I wish I could be more like her, I would give any thing, to just close my eyes and release.

After I cooled off I started to feel worse.

Then a sharp pain rushed through my chest, I clutched my ches as I gasped out for breath, I had to turn back or else I was going to black out. I pushed my body to it's limit, after my fall on the ice everything went numb, but after my argument with snotlout everything just started hurt, like some had just crushed me with a bolder, I let out a shallow breath as I clutched my ribs.

Toothless let a moan, worrying what was wrong with me, I opened my mouth and gasped out.

"Toothless." I said." We have to...turn...back." I gasped." I...I don't..." I trailed as I felt my body starting to sway.

Toothless turned us around and headed straight back to the dragon sanctuary. I could feel the world around us starting to go black, oh gods why didn't I just listen to my body and just stay put. I could feel toothless breath heavily as he rushed me back, I needed to get back fast. I knew I had to lay down, but I didn't think my injuries could be this bad.

It felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest, breaking all my ribs one by one.

What felt like forever we finally made it back, I slowly stumbled off toothless, I couldn't scream or yell all I remember is collapsing on the cold hard ground and being scooped up in a strong pair of arms.I could hear another voice screaming for help, a I felt some one running there fingers through my hair, telling to"Hang on."

Then everything was a blur, all I remember is someone removing my armor and laying me down next to a fire.

Almost everything hurt, I couldn't feel my chest, my head was pounding like hell on fire, and the only thing I could fee was my right leg at this point. I twitched my fingers as I felt the warm fabric of blankets covering me head to toe. I turned my self over, rolling on to my side, big mistake.

All the pain shot up in seconds, then I felt somebody holding me down.

I opened my eyes and saw who it was, it was my dad, his face was bit red as his eyes were a bit puffy, was he crying?

"D...dad." I barely managed to speak.

He looked at me with worried eyes."Shhhh, don't try to speak." He pulled the blanket all the way up to my chin as he rested his hand on my cheek, the same one he slapped five years ago.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" He asked softly as his thumb ran along my sleek cheek bone."We thought you were dead as soon as we found you outside."

"I'm...s..sorry dad." I said weakly.

He sighed." For gods sake Hiccup, I already lost you once, I _won't_ lose you again." He said in a warning voice, but he soften up again when he saw the distress look on my face, he knew why I did this, because I didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

Then I looked up at him."Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Suddenly he gently pulled up to his chest, and embraced m in a hug."I was never mad at you." He spoke in my ear, rubbing his large hand on my back in a tender motion."I should have know you were hurt as soon as you hit the ice back there." He said with guilt." I saw you limping earlier, but you said you were fine, but I should have check on you, I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm the reason you're like this"

I buried my head on his shoulder."No it's my fault." I whispered." I was being careless and-" I got cut off.

My father grabbed my face, looking right through me."Hiccup, none of this is you're fault."

I shook my head."Yes, it is dad and you know it."

He looked a bit taken back when I said that to him."Son, if it weren't for me making the call to shoot you down, then you wouldn't have ended up like this." He said sternly, I looked away and sighed. I hated arguing with him.

My dad layed me back down, running his hand along my face,"I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded, closing my eyes as I passed out in my fathers arms. Feeling his warm arms wrapped around me.

I felt safe for once in his arms, I never thought I could feel like this. It felt good, I wish I could have had more things like this back on Berk.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long delay! I have been super busy with my other stories!

You Belong to me Now

Dead Inside

A New Life

Created Through Love

The Mistakes of Our Lives

Please comment and review, enjoy the story guys!

* * *

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was the next morning, I woke up to the sound of voices coming from a few feet away. It sounded like arguing, looks like someone was getting chewed out. Who the hell was arguing this early in the morning? I guess I might as well find out.

Toothless was still fast asleep, purring away in his dreams.

I tried to get up, but my chest was screaming for me not to move I gripped my ribs, clenching my teeth as I gasped out, But I denied myself of rest and decided to get up to see what was going on. I had to get up and start moving again. I slowly gripped the walls of ice so I could see what was going on.

I slowly tip toe, trying not to make any noise. I notice my cousin and uncle were still asleep, as was Gobber snoring up a storm, I'm surprised he hasn't woken anyone up yet with that kind of snore he has. Gods forbid no one has gone deaf yet because of that. I continued to limp towards the arguing I then noticed who it was, I peaked behind the ice.

It was my father, but I saw another figure as well.

Then I saw my mother, she looked pretty mad at my father,What were they arguing about? I listened behind the ice as they exchanged words with each other. I'm surprised my father isn't screaming with his booming voice by now, he was always the one doing all the yelling, but now someone else was doing that for him.

"Our son is like this because of what?!" She looked at my father with eyes full of anger."How could you have let this happen?!" She demand.

"Val it was a mistake, I should have just-" He was cut off, as my mother held her hand out to silence him.

"Stoick he could have died!, he was lucky to only walk away with a few broken ribs, but what if it was worse!?" I could feel her anger right from where she stood."You could have killed him right then and there."

My father sighed."Valka I didn't want that to happen, I wasn't thinking plus I didn't know that was him!" He said in defense."He was wearing his mask, I could barely see his face." He tried to explain but she wasn't having any of it. My mother was gone into what I call protective mode.

"Still he could have broken something even worse Stoick." She said turning away flustered. I could tell she hated arguing with my father."What if he were to hit his head? then he could have been dead right from the moment he hit the ground!" She yelled again.

I pulled away, hiding behind the ice, but I kept listening to the argument, After a few more minutes of them squabbling I peaked over at them again.

"Valka... I wasn't thinking alright?" He said softly."I thought our son was killed, five years ago." He turned away from her."I was so angry...I wasn't even thinking straight, all I wanted was revenge." His voice got a little darker as he explained."In my mind I thought Hiccup suffered the same fate as you did twenty years ago, first I lost you and then our son as if I was being punished for being awful father." Placing his hand over his face as he turned to look at her again." When I first lost you, I tried to protect him from the out side world, but I couldn't, Instead I lost you both."

My mother walked over to him, placing her hands over his shoulder."You didn't lose us." She whispered as my father looked at her. Then he embraced her, moving the hair out of her face as he kissed her softly.

Then he pulled away."I missed out on his life." He looked away." I shouldn't have pushed him away, all I kept doing was hurt him." He kept saying it,"And your right, I really could have killed our son without even knowing it."

"Stoick don't say that." Her voice became soft again."You didn't know it was him."

"But I know what I have done to him over the years Val." He sighed heavily, feeling all the years of regret and shame catching up to him."I caused Hiccup to run away from home, I drove my only son away."

"Stoick..." my mother trailed off, but she was cut off quickly.

"I did this t out son Valka." he pointed out."If I was a better father to him, then none of this would have happened in the first place." His voice got weak and sad very quickly, it was no longer angry or cold." If I was a better parent to him then none of this would have happened."

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder."The you would have never found me, and neither would have Hiccup." My father looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it.

My mother place a hand of his cheek."You can always make up time for Hiccup." She said with a small smile."Just as soon as he all healed up, everything will be fine."

He nodded."I should go check up on him." He said as he got up.

"Oh shit." I cursed under my breath as I ran back to my some what of a bed, As soon as I got their I landed on my side, causing me to groan in pain, I looked over and saw my father, oh great. I tried my best to look like I was sleeping, but my dad pretty much caught me.

"H..Hey dad." I mumbled, trying not to blow it.

"You were listening to us weren't you?" He asked softly as he sat next to me by the fire, giving me his guilt look.

"Uhh I don't know what you're talking about dad." I scratched the back of my head, trying really hard not to blow it.

"Hiccup." he said with warning."I could hear you stumbling on the way back here." he arched his bushy brows at me, the same scowl he would give me as a child.

I sighed."Alright dad you caught me." I wince as I tried to get up, but he pushed me down as he rang out a cold cloth, placing it on my sweaty forehead."I'm sorry, Okay?" I said to him.

"Why did you get up?" he asked.

"I heard you and mom fighting." I said blankly.

His face then softened, I never saw my dad like this before.

"I'm guess you two were fighting over my injuries?" I asked him, as he pulled the blanket up to my neck.

"Yeah we were." He didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to-" he cut me off by hushing me.

"Hiccup, none of this was your fault, all of this was my doing." He stroked my face softly as our eyes locked."I'm the one who made that call to shot you and Toothless down." He ran his fingers through my thin hair, comforting me.

We both sat their for a few moments looking at each other, I pulled away from him laying back down on the fur rug, I winced at the pain, placing a hand on my side.

My dad reached his hand out, placing it on my forehead.

"Your warm." He said with concern.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry about me." I said getting up, but again he pushed me down on my back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Hiccup." He said sternly,"I want you to rest."

I sighed and gave him a nodded.

"Now." He got up."I'm gonna go get you something for the pain, alright?" He got up and left to go get the medicine.

As soon as he left I got up, hobbling over to Toothless, who was still asleep.

"Toothless." I whispered."Wake up bud."

His ears suddenly perked up as his neon green eyes opened. He gave me a warm grin as he licked my face.

"You wanna go somewhere bud?" I asked him, I was still in a lot of pain, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be cooped up in dragon sanctuary with my dad, I just want some space from everyone one. I just hate being stuck you know? I don't want to be locked up like I was before.

"Okay Toothless we have to be quiet, Okay?" I asked him as he chirped in agreement, we were almost out of the ice cave, just a few more steps.

Toothless seemed up for a good flight, we both quietly tiptoe our way out until...

"HICCUP!" Da Da were dead.

"Shit!" I said as I hopped on Toothless, I could literally hear my dad running towards us.

"Lets go." I ushered him to take off, as I saw my dad in the distance, screaming at us to come back as I felt my chest throb.

Oh gods I'm really gonna get now aren't I? Oh well, if I get in trouble then I get in trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

HEY GUYS! Thanks for the sweet comments and stuff and my 168 followers out their!

warning this chapter contains suicidal thoughts and attempt.

you have been warned.

I own nothing

Also please check out my other stories

Dead Inside

Bleeding out

Created Through Love

You Belong To Me Now

A New Life

Please let me know if you want me to continue with this story please! Do you think it's still good? or does it just suck? Can we reach up to 200 followers? Please!?

* * *

Escaping From Harms Way

Chapter Sixteen

Hiccup's P.O.V

"I really am crazy aren't I?" I asked Toothless as we shifted in the air, feeling the cold air hitting me in the face, I breathed it all in, feeling free.

Toothless gave a snort in agreement, he knew I was badly hurt. But he knew I was tough and could handle almost anything.

I could still feel my broken ribs, they were throbbing like crazy, I shouldn't even be out here, not in my position or physically. But of course I usual don't think things through like the idiot I am. I'm not use to resting or being locked away, I don't want to be a caged bird or somebody's prisoner. Just the thought of being caged up made me tense up.

For the last five years I have been free to do whatever, I was given free range of how I wanted to do my life. My mother gave me that, and I'm grateful that she let me be me, she never judged me or yelled at me, let alone punish me for messing up something. I don't think I have never seen her angry before, well except for today of course when she was yelling at my father. Gods why does my dad hate me?

I couldn't say the same for my dad of course.

Things on Berk got really bad, so bad I tried to take my own life, and it was way before I met Toothless, back then I wasn't in my right mind, I wanted to die. I literally wanted to die so I could escape the pain from everything and everyone. I didn't see a point anymore.

Oh gods if my parents ever find out about this, I would _really_ be screwed.

I mean I didn't cut myself or anything like that...Okay that was a big fat lie. I use to hurt myself until I couldn't feel my arms or my bones. I just wanted the pain to stop, I thought everyone would be better off knowing I was I lied I do sometimes hurt myself, but not too much I guess. I use to hit a tree or something hard until my hands were all bloody, I use to take knives or blades from the forge when Gobber wasn't looking, then I would leave and go straight to my room and cut my own flesh. Most of the cuts had faded, I couldn't see many of them anymore.

I still have a few scars on my wrist, ones that no one have seen before, no one.

I sighed as I layed down on Toothless, I could still feel the pain rushing up to my chest, it felt even worse as I layed down. These ribs are not going to heal like this, I have to rest, but I don't want to go back their.

My parents are probably looking for me right now, probably scared out of there minds because of my injuries. I don't blame them one bit, but I just need to be alone. But of course I have to be a reckless moron and go off to the middle of nowhere to find some privacy.

Now I'm starting to have regrets on taking my mask off and revealing everything to my dad, if I didn't then maybe we could have... I don't know. If I didn't then Toothless could have been killed, so I guess I really didn't have that much of a choice, my dad thought I was dead, so I guess I can understand his anger towards Toothless.

I'm just a little surprised he would go to all that trouble for me. Going on a crazy search for Toothless and kill him for me? just get me some revenge? Come on why would my dad just do that? Almost my entire life I thought my father never cared about me, and now here he is five years later, happy as ever to see me in the flesh. But I think he's more happier now that he knows my mother is alive too.

Everything has changed so fast, now I wish things could go back to normal, where it was just me and my mother and well...the dragons, I thought when I was younger I wanted a happy family. But now I just wish things can be different now and not this. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just...things don't seem right? I have never seen my dad this protective of me, he was never caring before so why is he changing now?

He was never the loving protective parent, he would always tell me to be tough, to try to be like him. But as you can see I'm nothing like him at all, I'm not the son he wanted and I'll never be.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Toothless.

His ears stood up a little as he grumbled a little at me, trying to tell me something comforting. I rubbed his ear, making him purr a little.

I pulled away my hand, as I felt another rush of pain come over me, I gripped my chest, feeling the pain intensify in my chest. This was getting worse, I need to see a healer or somebody.

"Oh gods." I whispered, I slowly pulled myself back up on the saddle, the wind started to pick up a little. The clouds were starting to get a little darker as we flew further, I didn't know how far I wanted to go, I just knew I wanted to get away.

Gods I hope we weren't flying into a storm, that's the last thing I need, flying right in to a thunder storm, last time we did something like that we almost crashed into a block of ice and got a huge lecture from mom for almost a week. It was kinda fun though, it was like one of the biggest adrenaline rushes we had that day, my heart was pounding like crazy that day, Toothless on the other hand wasn't that thrilled. After we almost crashed and almost died I thought he wouldn't let me get back on him again, he thought I was being to reckless.

Well look at me now, I'm still flying with a bunch of broken ribs and bruises.

At least my parent aren't here to lecture me right now.

"HICCUP!" Well I'm screwed, That was the only person who can scream my name out like that...my father.

And I spoke too soon.

I jumped at hearing my mothers voice, she looked absolutely furious as she rode on CloudJumper, with my father behind her, he looked like he wanted to straight up kill me, oh gods here it comes...

"Are you crazy?!" My father yelled as they got in closer. Making me jump back a little, I wanted to tell Toothless to take off, leave my parents behind.

"Don't you dare think about it Hiccup." My mother lashed out, she knew what I was thinking."Not on my watch."

"I uh..." I trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse, oh gods I'm so screwed.

"What are thinking!?" My mother joined the conversation."You shouldn't be flying with you're injuries!" Her face was turning a bit red."You could have made you're injuries worse!"

"Mom just let me.." I tried to explain.

"No." My father cut in."Turn Toothless around and head straight back,NOW!" He was totally pissed.

I sighed as I told Toothless to turn around, I hate this. Now everything is going down hill and becoming worse, oh the lecture I'm going to get when I get home is so going to suck hard core, I'm not looking forward to this at all. On the way home my father kept asking what the hell was I thinking? Why did you run off? Why aren't you listening to me? Just all that crap.

Gobber, Snotlout and just about everyone else was watching this argument, they were standing there as they watched me limp my way back in towards the fire.

As soon as we made it back to the ice berg, I let Toothless carry me back inside, my parents were right behind me, making sure I don't take off again, now there going to go in protective mode and never let me leave there sight what so ever. Toothless scurried towards the dragon sanctuary with CloudJumper, something told me that they didn't want to see this.

I limped towards the fire, until I was stopped by my father.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked.

I looked at him a bit annoyed,"Not much."

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" He yelled as my mother entered the room beside him."You could have done something worse to your chest or even worse die!"

"So?" I asked him shaking my head.

"So? SO!?" He stepped to me even closer."Me and you're mother we worried to death." His fist were clenched."If something else were to happen to you out there without us knowing..." he turned away for a moment."You keep acting as if I don't care about you son."

My eyes snapped open."Because you don't!" I yelled back at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

I scoffed."Everything dad!" I screamed."All my life you never gave a damn about me, always making me feel worthless to you." I held my chest as it tightened with even more pain.

"Hiccup I-" I placed my hand up to shut him up.

"No dad." I stepped away from him."Every time I tried making you proud or even notice me, I would always screw up and make you mad."

"I was trying protect you Hiccup!" he snapped.

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T DAD!" I shouted, making him and my mother jump back."You pushed me away, lectured me on how much of a disappointment I was to you!" I accused."You drove to a point where I almost killed myself, I wanted to die because of YOU!" I stepped away from him and my mother, turning my back for a few seconds.

"Every time something went wrong, I had thoughts of ending my own life." I said coldly"And all because of you."

I opened my eyes as I turned to both of my parents, I covered my mouth at my confession. Oh shit. My mother looked speechless, as if she was getting ready to cry at any moment, no one knew what I used to do to myself, but now they know.

My dad looked shocked as his jaw hit the floor, my mother gasped as she looked down, I looked down at my chest, I was starting to bleed, I pressed my hand on it, my hand was covered in blood.

"Hiccup..." My dad barely managed to get my name out. I stepped back a little as he tried to help me, but the wind was suddenly knocked out of me.

The the world started to feel shaken up around me as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my skull hitting the cold hard ground, it was starting to become harder to breath as my breathing became shallow as everything became a blur in a matter of seconds.

The last thing I remember was my dad screaming and my mother calling for help in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the sweet comments and feed back! you people are amazing!

Can we please reach to 200 followers? Please!?

Please comment and review, tell me what you think! Do you love it? Hate it?

Short chapter I know!

* * *

Escaping From Harms way

Chapter Seventeen

I own Nothing.

Everything was pounding and hurting, the last thing I remember was blood and a lot of screaming coming from my parents, I remember my skull hitting the cold hard ground, making my head pound like a war drum, my chest was bleeding, my hand was covered in blood. Both of my parents looked horrified as I took that nasty spill, I kept replaying the scene in my head over and over.

Why could I just keep my mouth shut, Why could I just bottle everything up inside and just let it all go. I wish me and Toothless could have just taken off and never come back, but I couldn't do that, I already ran off once already, no need to take off again.

I remember I revealed one of my deepest darkest secrets, my suicide attempt, the last thing I wanted my parents to know, I can't believe I just blew like that. I am in some big trouble now, I am so gonna get it when I wake up, it's going to be hard to get away from everyone else now.

I tried running away from all my problems, but all it's done is make it worse, all it's done is make my life worse, and my mom's. If it weren't for me she would have been better off without me, she would be a lot happier without me or my dad. Gods I keep messing everything up for everyone. Now I wish I was dead, I wish I could just crawl under a rock and die, make sure no one ever sees me again.

I felt really warm, as I opened my eyes, I was in front of the fire again.

"Oh thank god he's awake." I heard someone.

I slowly turned, I started to push myself back up, but someone pushed me back down, it was my mother.

"Mo..mom.." I managed to whisper.

"Shh don't try to speak." Her voice was soft and gentle, I guess she wasn't too angry with me."You need to rest."

I nodded."What happened?"

I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears, I wanted to tell her I was sorry, I wanted to tell I loved her more then anything.

"One of you're ribs poked out of you're chest." She place her hand on my head."We did our best to get it back in." She spoke softly."You lost a lot of blood Hiccup." A tear rolled down her cheek."We almost lost you for a second their."

"I'm sor-" She cut me off, I guess she didn't want to hear it.

We both staired at each other for a few seconds, then she spoke again to break the ice.

"Why did you tell us about your troubles?"

Then I could hold nothing back anymore, I told her everything that I went through, from the bullying, the cutting, to dad disowning me at one point, to my suicide attempt, she listen to it all with stopping me or without judging me for one second, I started sobbing, but she wiped away each tear away as I told her everything.

I felt so weak by telling her all of this, I shouldn't be acting like this at all. I shouldn't be crying, let alone show my emotions like this, bottling it all up wasn't exactly healthy either. I can't always go to her with my stupid problems, she can't always be here to give me the answers.

I felt so ashamed when I told I tried to end my life, that was the hardest part. I felt so broken, my mother shouldn't have to listed to me telling her this, it was too much to tell, but I didn't hold any of it back. That was one thing I couldn't do was hold all my emotions in, I would either cut myself or cry until I passed out.

After almost half an hour of crying and telling my mother my pathetic sob story, I finally let it all out and was silent. Waiting for her to respond to me, to what I have done over the years.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." My mother said as she soothed me."I should have know something was wrong."

I shook my head."You didn't know mom, it's not your fault." I smiled at her, I was so weak, my vision was starting to fade a little, because of all the blood loss, I think I'm getting ready to pass out again.

"Hiccup." She trailed off, I could feel her warm hand running over my cheek. She always knew how to sooth me whenever I got upset or stressed. I have never seen her get upset with me, well except for me taking off and running away, but besides that she's been pretty cool. But I wanted to know if she was disappointed in me for my...cutting and suicide attempts.

Then we both heard something, I looked over and saw my father.

He looked terrible, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he had bags under his eyes, was he was crying?

"Oh thank the gods you're okay." He rushed over as rested his hand over my head, pulling up a bit so he could look at me."I thought you never wake up."

Suddenly I started coughing, I turned my head away as I cough up my lungs. Oh gods I hope I don't start coughing up blood.

"Easy Hiccup, easy." He reassured me.

After a few minutes of coughing my lungs out, I rested my head against my dads lap, I looked at him with weak eyes, my mother went to get me some water.

"I'm sorry son." My father said softly as he stroked my cheek."I caused all of this and now..." he trailed off.

"It's not your fault dad." I said looking up at him."This is my own doing, not you'res."

He sighed, he ran his hand over his face and beard.

I felt horrible, I didn't want my dad feeling guilty for my stupid mistakes, all of this was my fault, I'm the one who used to cut myself, I'm the one who tried to kill myself, not him or my mom, ME.

"It's not a big deal anyway." I avoid his gave, but he suddenly grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"This is a big deal Hiccup." He said sternly.

"No it's not." I said a bit louder, but as soon as I did that, I clutched my aching ribs and gasped.

"Easy Hiccup." He laid me back down, pulling the blanket up to my chin."Will talk about this when your feeling better, Alright?"

I nodded."Where's Toothless."

"He's with CloudJumper and the other dragons." He said."He'll be fine, just try to get some rest okay?"

I nodded as I started to drift off again, everything was starting to black again, but it felt good.

Sooner or later I'll have to explain myself to my parents, but right now I don't want to think about it. I wasn't looking forward to explaing to my dad, I don't mind talking to my mom about it at all, it's just my dad I don't trust. He's not very...caring I guess I could put it that way. He's not nurturing or loving like my mother, he's just... tough and stubborn like me.

I turned my head as I looked over and saw Toothless, I smiled at him.

"Hey bud." I whispered.

He walked over to me and cuddle me up in his paws, he was warm. I rested my head on his upper leg as we both drifted to sleep.

He was the only person who understands me righ now and probably the only one.


	18. Chapter 18

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Eighteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It's been a few days since my little runaway attempt, I was still hurt and in pain. But it wasn't as bad as it was before, I could sit up and some things on my own, I just wasn't allowed to go flying or do anything stressful, anything that could make my injuries worse. I thought it was stupid at first, but then I started to realized that I could have made my wounds worse.

But I was still thinking about the fight I had with my dad, me telling him off and exposing my self harming and suicide attempt.

I haven't cut myself in five years, I haven't done anything bad to myself since I left Berk. It felt good, but know since my dad was here and my cousin, it just brought back the worse memories for me. All the bad and never the good, hell I can't even remember any good memories with my cousin, we alright when we were little kids, but that was way back before all of this, I don't know what drove us apart.

I hated being bed ridden, I felt weak. I hated looking weak and defenseless in front of people, I didn't want to look in my father's eyes, I was already pathetic enough for him, I was never the heir he wanted. I'm sitting here while my mom get's to do all the fun dealing with all the dragon trappers.

Over the months me and my mother have been putting a stop to most of Drago's trappers, we were getting stronger, but now I'm sitting here and doing nothing, I have to do something, I have to do something. I need to find Drago before something happens, I know it didn't seem important earlier, but now I have to _do_ something.

But I was being put on watch because no one trust me to be left alone. I was considered to be to fragile, or else I might try to kill shit. I thought it was ridiculous and it is, I'm not going to sit here and be treated like a god damn teenager, I'm twenty years old and damn it I'm going to be treated like an adult. War could happen any day now and I have to put an end to this.

It was early morning, no one is up yet. Now's my chance to escape...again, gods I'm know I'll get in so much trouble but I can't let Drago get anymore dragons. I can't just sit in bed and let that madman continue, I know my mom has been doing my parts of the islands, thank the gods for that, but I can't help but feel guilty.

I was still slow to get up, I nudged Toothless softly."Wake up bud." I whispered.

He opened his neon eyes and greeted me with a sloppy lick to the face.

"Shhh." I placed my finger on my mouth."Were gonna go out some where okay?" I smiled a little as I hopped on to his back, we made our way out with out waking my parents or anyone else. We made it out before the sun could rise high in the blue sky.

We took off in an instant, the warm cool air hit me like Thor's hammer. Filling my lungs with fresh air that I craved so long over the last couple of days. This is why escape has never felt so good, I know breaking the rules would get my bony ass in trouble, but it was still worth it.

I can just imagine the yelling and screaming match between me and my parents, but this time I have a better reason to explain myself. Yes once again I am putting myself in harms way, but I rather give up my own life then have another dragon suffer in the hands of Drago Bludvist. My mother has told me all the stories of Drago and what he has done over the years, it terrified me but I knew I was meant to protect my own.

I have taken out Eret and his crew before, so I'll probably head to his island first just for the hell of it. Last time I was their the entire place was blown to bits, thanks to Toothless of course, and my mothers Ice Spitter, or as I call him the White King.

But this time I wasn't wearing my mask, just some of my armor and my sword, along with some smoke bombs made out of Zippleback gas. That was always fun seeing the look on everyone's face to blowing the place up with that stuff, it would always be a great distraction. Good thing Eret and his goons were a bunch of idiots as always. That was always a saving grace for me, just in case I didn't feel like putting up a fight.

Over the years Eret still hasn't managed to catch me, and I still haven't managed to see Drago for myself. I knew he was scary looking and evil all, but what dose he even look like? I know he's tall and has dark hair and a bunch of scars all over him.

I shook my head off that thought as the sun rises high enough to light up the sea, the blue water glistened as Toothless flew across the ocean. Whales were swinging by us, as the blue sirens sang a deathly song. It was beautiful to listen, I missed the rush of the sea and salty air.

Sometimes I wish me and Toothless could just keep flying and never touch the ground, we could just keep flying until we reach the end of the earth until we both die.

Soon enough we reach our destination, the place that use to be an island full of traps was still the same as we left it, blown to bit and nothing much left but bust wood and ice. W circled the area until we both heard.

"Night Fury!"

Toothless dodged the net that was heading towards us, filling his mouth with plasma, getting ready to fire this place up. I looked over and saw Eret standing their with bolas in his hands, I yanked my sword out, as Toothless released the blast of blue fire, smashing and blowing up the arch. I jumped off Toothless, telling him to take out the remaining traps, as I get ready to deal with The Son of Eret.

"Come back for more,aye?" His brown eyes lingered.

"Nah I just got bored and thought it would be fun to beat you up again." I sneered back at him, holding the hot metel of flames in my hand. He eyed my newest weapon with worried eyes, then turned his attention back to me as he charged me.

I ducked as I got behind him, striking him in the back with the hilt of the sword. Knocking him to his feet as he let out a shudder breath, he was already hurt from the previous fight, he was on his hands and knees already, letting out shallow breaths.

I decided to go easy on him, I flipped him over.

"It doesn't have to be this was Eret." I said calmly,"I can help you put an end to Drago."

He looked up at me with dark eyes,"Never." He got up and pushed himself on top of me. I dropped my sword as we struggled with each other, his hands were on my throat as I desperately reached for my sword.

"I'll teach you, you son of a bitch!" He held, tightening his grip on my skinny neck as I chocked for air. I felt my vision started to go black as my finger tips felt the cool metal of the sword, I grasped it as I swung it over towards the older man, hitting his fore arm with the fire, causing blood to shoot out like a water fall.

He clutched his arm and yelled in dire pain. I kept swinging it over and over as he cried for mercy, but nothing but anger consumed me like a wild animal, blood was splatter all over me as I continued to slice his flesh, I didn't know what I was doing, until I stopped from exhaustion. My ribs were acting up again as I gasped for air.

My breath was heavier as I looked at the man's battered corpse. This wasn't the first person I have killed, killing over the years hasn't become easier, I knew one day this would happen, over the years I would try to convince these people that Drago was a crazy madman, that none of this dragon conquering would do any good. But over the last couple of years I knew these people wouldn't understand me, just like my dad and everyone else fromBerk.

I slowly got up from the ground, my sword was no longer on fire, but now it was soaked in Erets blood.

I never wanted to kill anybody, but in this world, it's due or die.

My mother has never killed anybody, due to her soft nature and loving spirit. so I had to do some of the dirty work. She knows about it, but it was the only way to break down some of Drago's army. No matter how many times I tried to reason with people, it still didn't work, that's one of the reason why I gave up on Berk.

Toothless had finished off what was left of the warriors and the traps, he turned to me and saw me covered in the red liquid. He frowned and he walked over to me, wondering if I was alright.

"I'...I'm okay...bud." I trailed off, still recovering from what I had just did. I got on his back, still covered in blood, I was shaking a bit, but I'll get over it...soon."Let's go." I said a bit more calmer.

We left the island of fire and smoke, going up in the air as tears streamed down my face.

I am becoming a monster.

Now we are going to look for Drago, and bring him down, even if it means my own life. If their was a good time to go back to self harming, it would be now.

**Back at the Dragon Sanctuary...**

It was early morning, I woke from the den, finding my wife Valka sleeping next to me soundly. She looked so peaceful after the last rough couple of days that have been happening. Gobber was snoring up a storm as always, while my brother and the rest of the crew were out like lights.

I don't blame her for sleeping in, she didn't want to leave Hiccup alone, not even with Toothless. She knew he could take off anytime he wanted, I'm just surprised he hasn't done it by now. I know Hiccup is in pain, both physical and emotional. Oh my poor son, I did this to my only child and now I am paying the price.

I walked out of her room, I wanted to go check up on Hiccup, I hope he was doing much better. I couldn't stop thinking about him and all the pain he has endured over the past couple of days, or should I say years. Valka told me about the dragon trappers, then she mentioned a name I never forgot.

Drago Bludvist.

Drago...that beast made my blood boil, yet he struck me with fear. The man has killed people over the years, a lot of peoples lives had ended because of this man. Now he was building a dragon army, gods help us all, I thought Val was joking at first but it wasn't. This man has killed an entire hall full of chieftains, and almost killing me. The thought of that struck me to my core, I don't want any one else suffering that same fate.

I walked over to the fire, and saw nothing by it.

I panic."Hiccup?" I called out, trying not to wake any one up, but then I notice Toothless was gone as well, now I was really starting to get scared."HICCUP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, cause the entire place to wake up with in seconds.

No oh gods no, where is he?!

"Stoick dear what is going on?!" Valka ran out, he eyes were wide with fear.

"He's gone again Valka." I said with a stern tone,"He took off with Toothless again and now he's no where to be found."

She shook her head,"Come on we have to find him, Fast!" She said as she ran to go find her dragon CloudJumper. I ran back and grabbed my weapons and helmet, Gobber woke up and saw what was happening.

"What's going on" He rubbed his eyes.

"Hiccup's gone." I said not making eye contact.

"What? Again?!" he he said in a shocking tone, but I wasn't surprised my son had pulled something like this again, he was known for breaking the rules. I heard Gobber sigh,"That boy just doesn't know when to stay put does he?" I got up from collecting my things.

"I'll be back, watch the men and dragons for me alright?"

"Aye," He said back to me as I stormed out like a madman, my heart was racing like war drum.

All these thought were storming my head, what if Hiccup was hurt even worse? What if he was running away again? Oh Odin no please don't put me through that again, please just let Hiccup be alright and be in one piece and of not lying some where bleeding out. I swear if he's not okay I'll...oh Thor I don't even want to think about it, If I do I'll lose it.

Valka got her stormcutter ready for us, she looked over and saw me as she was ready."Come on." She held her hand out for me as we took to the air with in seconds of the mighty beast wings flapping in the now warm sunny air. My arms were wrapped around my wife's waist, I was holding her tight, not wanting to let her go.

Gods Hiccup, please be alright I thought to myself, just please be alright.

**Hiccup's P.O.V (WARNING THIS PART CONTAINS SELF HARM!)**

The air was calm as the ocean was at ease, I looked up at the sky and ran my crimson red fingers through the pure white fluffy clouds, they went right through them, not taking the red liquid with them, I stared at my hands as I laid down on Toothless back and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" I yelled like a siren.

Toothless seemed very troubled at my sudden outburst. But this wasn't the first time this has happened, he's seen me in worse situations and he knows I'm stronger then this. After a few minutes of scream, I relaxed as I watched the clouds before me, studying the shapes of them.

I then arched my self back up, I was still covered in Eret's blood, I felt so ashamed in my self, I wanted this clogged up emotio to go away, but there was only one way of getting rid of it.

Cutting was the only escape to this, the only way of releasing my troubles from this messed up world I lived in. I didn't belong here at all, I can't keep trying to be somebody I'm not, when I was little I tried so hard at being my dad and now, that's what I'm afraid of becoming, I don't want to be like him.

I just want to be free and never have to worry again.

I pulled one of small knifes out of my pocket, popping the small blade open as I pulled up my sleeve, revealing all my other past mistakes. So many regrets and awful memories I have made over the years, tears started rolling down my face as put the tip of the blade on my forearm and worked my way down.

Toothless let out a warning growl, he knew what I was doing and he didn't like it one bit.

"Toothless..." I said with a bit of anger."Just please...leave me be for once?" I said with pity in my voice as he kept flying.

After the first cut I didn't feel anything, by the second I started to feel a tiny bit better, but by the six or seventh cut I started to feel a bit more...relived. But this time instead of crying, I was laughing like a crazy madman, who knows maybe I am going insane?

The red colored blood dripped on to my pants and shirt, I looked like a mess, my hair is all greasy, I'm cover in someone else blood plus my own and to top it all off I smell like smoke, yeah I must look pretty terrifying right now? I'm sure my parents are going to love this.

That is if they ever find me first.

* * *

**Okay I rewrot some more stuff in her to get a better build up, so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**And yes one of you guys mention Hiccup becoming the anti hero, and that's what I'm going for! so thank you for asking and noticing that!**

**Yes I killed off Eret, I know I'm gonna get a lot of hate, don't get me wrong I know the voice actor plays Jon Snow in Game Of Thrones! Love that show so much LOL I love me so mother of dragons!**

**But I killed him off because...I don't know I guess I wanted to take a darker turn and not make a guy from bad to good. But any way I hope you guys enjoyed this dark chapter! I'll update quicker I promise! Please comment and review this story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning this chapter contains gore and possible character death, you have been warned!**

**I suck at fighting scenes LOL**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Nineteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I no longer felt anything, I didn't feel the weight of my emotion cloud over me like smoke. I felt alive as the adrenaline fueled my system as I let out a war cry. Blood was covered all over my face as we charged into the sky like wild animals, Toothless and I knew where we were going, and he didn't like it one damn bit. But there was no stopping me for acting out like this. I was after one person and one person only.

Drago Bludvist.

I knew where some of his hide outs were at, I just had to pick one to make sure. I already took out some of his trappers and men, and I keep doing it over and over until I drop. My life just stopped mattering, I stopped caring about myself, I can't keep going on in this life, all I do is cause people pain and suffering.

I could never return to Berk, never. I couldn't face the consequences of my actions, I was a killer, a traitor to everyone I used to know.

My father already knew about the dragons, he knew that my mother was alive and well. they can both be happy now, without me in the picture, the last five years being with my mom, were the best, but that was over now. I need to move on and do what I have to do, I had to eliminate Drago before he could do anything else. For the last fifteen years that was my mom's number one target, everyday she would be terrified of losing her dragons to that madman. She lived in fear because of him, but not anymore.

Then again, I could just leave and never come back and live a different life. But I didn't have the courage in me to do that again. My parents are together again, they can live happily without me being in the way, they deserve that, after twenty years of being torn apart from each other. Now they can have a second chance, mom can show everyone from Berk what dragons really are and the world all around them can embrace freedom.

But now I'm doing her the favor, I should have done this a long time ago.

I was going to kill Drago Bludvist and put a stop from a war breaking out. Over the last couple of weeks I kept putting off because I was scared, but now I just care on what happens to me. All I want is this evil man to die and make peace between humans and dragons, even though I won't live to see the day that happens.

Mother will take care of that of course, I overheard my dad asking her to come back, and she said yes. I was happy for them. But I wasn't happy for myself, I didn't want to got back to Berk. I didn't want to relive all the bad memories of me being bullied and tormented by my peers. That's why I went off on Snotlout on that day. He acted as he hasn't done anything wrong to me, same goes for everyone else.

I was a runt, a hiccup.

Nothing wasn't going to change, so why bother on doing something about it? I know my parents will miss me dearly, but I was just to numbed to feel any other emotions besides depression. All this darkness and sadness I carried had consumed my heart, I no longer felt anything.

Toothless has been my one and only true friend, but he deserves a better rider, a better friend, a better life.

Was I afraid to finally die? A little bit, but yet a part of me was kind of excited to be finally doing this, I was finally going to do something right with my life. This time I won't screw things up, I promise that to myself. I didn't know if my death was going to be long and suffering or quick and painless.

That depends on who was going to give it to me. Drago? Or his mindless power hungry dragons? Or was I going to do it to myself?

I shook that of my mind as I saw what I was looking for.

"Their it is." I whispered to Toothless who let out a cold growl as we flew over to the ship.

The entire place was surrounded by Drago's guards and bear like traps, they were all over the place so they could protect ti from riders like me. I guess Eret managed to get word of me out to his people before I killed him. At least I won't have to worry about him anymore. I studied my surroundings before I can attack, I had to know what to do before I can react.

So far I saw at least twenty to twenty five guards watching over the place, I didn't see Drago anywhere. maybe he was inside lurking around somewhere, waiting for the almighty dragon master to come before him. drago already knew about me taking his dragons and killing his men, he's just never seen me in person before. Only seeing glimpse of me on Toothless riding away, but now I was finally going to confront him.

I could feel my heart race at a quick rate, the adrenaline from before had fueled me up. I had to be patient, I had to wait for the right time and place for this attack, If I kill drago it will finally be over, I would free the dragons from his grasp, once and for all this nightmare would be over.

_"Come on quit being a wuss and do it!" I yelled in my head."The fast this is done, the faster you life will end!"_

_"No not yet, I can't just attack in broad daylight."_

_"Sure you can, you've done it before!"_

_"And look how wonderful that turned out!"_

_"You just killed a guy!, so what? it wasn't the first time you did it!" I screamed back to my dark half."It's time to finish this Hiccup, you will finally get what you wanted!"_

_"Death." I said in my head._

_"Yes, now go and finish the job."_

I opened my eyes, I looked down and finally saw him.

"Drago." I said bitterly as I watched him like a hawk, watching his every move as the man walked out to the end of his ship with a long hook like staff. What was he doing? I kept watching until I saw him banging a long chain connect to the water, bubbles and hot air was shooting out of it, but yet the entire ship was surrounded by ice,. That ice looked way too familiar.

Drago looked down at the water, then he began to beat his staff against the chains. My eyes were wide when I saw what was coming out of the dark water. A large head slowly came out of the dark sea, revealing it's white tusk with chains wrapped around them, the creature let out a small puff of ice as it's bloodshot eyes staired at Drago with hate of passion. It was another ice spitter, another alpha.

"No way." I whispered."How is this even possible? I thought their was only one left." How in the world did he find one? let alone tame it? This is gonna be fun, taking on Drago and an alpha by myself. Gods I'm really asking for it aren't I? I mean it's not everyday you take on one of your worst enemies and try to get yourself killed.

The Bewilderbeast raised it's head up, it's black slits looked down at it's master. He was yelling and screaming at it, I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but I could tell Drago was pissed.

Toothless let out a few mumbles, he didn't like what was getting ready to happen. Toothless knew what I was planning and he had tried to stop me earlier, but I flat out told him. I told him I wanted this to all end, I wasn't a good friend, a good rider, I was just here and causing nothing but pain. I cried and cried, telling my only best friend I was sorry, I even told him I loved him as a brother. I would miss him so much, I would miss all the good memories we had together as best friends.

I knew what I was doing, the only thing that was keeping me on this world was Drago Bludvist.

I had no emotion left, I left everything behind before I got here. I released my emotions and clogged up feeling by piercing my skin, the red liquid poured out of me as I cried for almost an hour. But that was hours ago, I no longer felt ashamed of what I was doing or who I was.

I leaned against Toothless, narrowing my eyes as I clutched my sword, sinking my nails into the cold metal of the handle, I could my hands starting to shake as my knuckles turned white. I shut my eyes real tight as I held the hilt of the sword tightly. Sweat was coming down my forehead as my eyes opened with a hunger for rage. I wanted Drago to feel pain, I wanted to see him in fear, see him helpless. All the power he has will end today, everything he has done to the dragons, will come to an end. I told Toothless to steady him self, getting ready for all hell to break lose.

"NOW!" I screamed as we dived down at the ships, the screech of Toothless's cries echoed out. I held on tight as he blasted the place with his plasma blast, the place was up in smoke in an instant. Half off the trapps were already blown up, releasing some of the dragons. Man were screaming"Night Fury!" As the blast kept on coming, nets were thrown at us, but they weren't fast enough for us.

All the netting was either set on fire or thrown into the sea as I watched the smaller ships up in flames, men were jumping out of the ships,trying not to get burned alive but it was too late for some of them. I could hear their blood curling screams as their flesh melted from their bodies. It was terrifying sight to see.

My heart was racing as I jumped down and held my ground. Guards were surrounding me, coming at me with there weapons,I yelled out as I began to fight back. I swung my blades of fire, hitting the limbs of the soldiers that got in my way, blood and the sound of bone cracking were all I remembered as I made my way to Drago. I was almost there, I just had to keep going.

My ribs and shoulder were throbbing like crazy, I could feel the veins pounding in my head. It felt like somebody had just hit me with a bolder. I ignored the pain in my chest and shoulder, I couldn't feel my arms as I attacked another solider, this time I sliced his neck opened, blood sprayed all over me like a waterfall. I tried to wipe the red liquid away, but it only speared it, making me looked more like a psycho path. I could taste the coppery iron in my mouth, making me want to gag in disgust, the warmth and the smell alone made me want to throw up, even though I was use tot he sight of blood by now.

Toothless managed to take care of himself as he continued to burn the other traps and trappers. I listened to to there screams, then everything went silent. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all. Their had to be more warriors.

Then I heard his voice.

"So this is the all mighty slayer?" Drago eyed me with anger."You're the one who has been killing all my men? My my what a little killer you turned out to be." He chuckled a little."What took you so long?"

I spit out some blood from my mouth."I'm here to take you out Drago." I said bitterly.

He laughed at me as if I was an idiot. But that gave me time to do something like this, I pulled out out some zippleback gas, surrounding it all around us, then I lit it up. An explosion was caused by it, causing Drago to look around for me.

"Where did you-" I cut him off by kicking him in the back, trying to knock him down. But that backfired at me of course as he grabbed me by my legs, forcing me to the ground, wrapping his hands around my neck as I let out gasps for breath. He held me down with one arm as I looked deep into his eyes.

"You think you can take me out?" He mocked at me."I am the new ruler of the dragons, I am their god!" He clutched his staff in his other hand, the tip of the point was aimed for my neck, as he was getting ready to stab me with it. I could feel my head staring to get light as my vision blurred a little. I had to do something and fast! I reached for my pocket as I had a small knife I used to cut myself with I forgot I still had it, I grabbed it and stabbed Drago in the stomach, causing him to get of me in an instant.

A small patch of blood was covering Drago's abdomen as he pulled the knife out, letting out a small grunt, I quickly got up and grabbed my sword, releasing it's flames as were squared off against each other.

Drago screamed as he started swing his fist at me, I tried my best to block him as I swiped my sword against his metal arm, slicing off the fingertips of it. That only made things worse, he took his hook staff and stabbed me in the shoulder as I yelled out in pain. But I got the upper hand as I pressed my blades of fire against his legs, slicing some flesh as I listen to him yell out. He bent over as I got another hit on him, I pressed the tip of the sword against his shoulder, running it through as blood came gushing out.

Then he took his staff and nailed e on the head, causing me to fall to the ground.

He lunged towards me again as I dodged him, rolling to the hard wooded ground. My head was pounding from the lack of oxygen, my lungs were still screaming for air as looked up with horror and saw Drago calling his alpha, he swung his staff around in the air, calling the beast.

His back was turned towards me, that was the only chance I was given as ran behind him. He was already bleeding out from his wounds, I lunged at him as I screamed. Running the sword all the way through, I heard him gurgling as held my ground. I had stabbed him through the back all the way to his heart.

I released him as he fell to the ground, he was still alive, bearly. He then got on his knees and looked at me with cold eyes.

"Witness...tru..true power...b..boy." He pointed his staff towards me.

Then I finally notice that Toothless had started walking to me, his eyes were slits, they weren't the same friendly eyes I have seen before. The Bewilderbeast eyes were full of anger as Drago gave it it's last order be fore he gasped out, blood was pouring out of his mouth. He was going to watch me die first before he had to go, oh the irony.

"What the hell did he just tell you?" I backed up a little as he opened his no oh gods no! Toothless stepped closer to me as I put my hand in front of him."Toothless stop! Snap out of it!" I pleaded. But his mouth was starting to light up with the blue fire, I could feel my heart drop.

"HICCUP!" I looked over as my eyes widen, it was my father along with my mother on CloudJumpers back. Oh gods they were going to watch me get killed. They both managed to land as my dad jumped off first running towards me, but he wasn't going to get to me in time, I could see tears running down his face. My mother was right behind him with the same expression.

I looked over him as he was minutes away from me, I placed my hand in front of him."DAD NO!" I didn't want him to save me, I was one who is supposed to die today, not him. Then I looked back at Toothless for one split second and that was all it took. Toothless had just blasted me with his deadly plasma blast.

Then without warning all I remember was my entire world going up in fire, everything was lighten up in purple for a moment, then everything went black as night. My entire body had shut down as I hit the hard floor of the ship, everything was going black and white. Both of my parents screamed my name over and over.

I heard my father scream, "NO!" I wanted to tell him I was still here, but I wasnt.

I was finally dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty

I Own Nothing

**Stoick's P.O.V**

"DAD NO!" Hiccup placed his hand as he was engulfed in the blue fire. Valka was right on my tail as we both watched the entire thing happened right in front of us. This had to be a dream, this isn't real, it just can't be.

My heart had just dropped to my stomach as I watched of what had just happened. I watch Toothless release his plasma blast, knocking Hiccup to the ground, sending him ten feet away. I cried out to him before he got blasted, but when I got close enough he was still on the ground and not getting the other side was Drago's body, he laying face down in a pool of his own blood. Hiccup's sword was lying right next to him, it was drenched in the mans blood, oh my gods did Hiccup really do all of this? Why did he go out of his way just to take out Drago?

Dead warriors were scorched and burned to death. Not a single survivor left on the ships, as they were all busted to bits. Fire and smoke was surrounding us, I could barely breath as I kept running.

Oh gods what has Hiccup done? Why did he do this?

"HICCUP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs as I ran towards my son. I dropped to my knees as I scooped him up in my arms."No oh gods NO!" I cried out to my little boy, he might of still been a young man but he was still my little boy. Now he was lying on the ground. he wasn't waking up, gods why isn't he waking up!? I flipped him over on to his back"Hiccup, speak to me...Please." I begged as more tears ran down my face.

"Hiccup." Val choked out as she moved up to his chest.

Valka got on top of Hiccup, resting her head on his chest as waited for a few seconds to know if he still had a heart beat. We both sat there for a few seconds as she slowly lifted up her head, tears were rolling down her slender cheeks.

His body was scorched, he barely had any armor on, and to top it all of he had injuries that were life threatening, he was bleeding out of his lower hip and shoulder. His ribs were broken from a week ago. Toothless was no longer under the control of Drago's alpha, he walked over to see if he was alright. But I was so angry, I shooed him away, I didn't want him near Hiccup.

"He still has a heart beat." She said weakly."Just bearly." I looked down at his cut up body and face as I slowly picked him up in my arms, he let out a moan. He was hurting everywhere, taking a hit like that and still being alive had to be the worse things to have ever happen. Blood was covering him, some of it was spilling onto my hands and forearms as I carried my son away. Then Toothless came towards us, he shoved Hiccup's hand to see if he would wake up.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, causing the Night Fury to step back.

As we both ran back towards CloudJumper, Toothless whined back at us. I glared at him with fury and rage, but Val looked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder."It wasn't his fault." I shook my head, I didn't want to hear any of it. We both jumped on, leaving Toothless behind as we made it off back the sanctuary.

The whole time I held Hiccup in my arms, trying to get him to wake up, he would stir every now and then, I had to try to keep him awake, I can't let him go into shock. I took of my cloak and wrapped him in it, trying to keep the pressure on his gaping wounds. He would tense up every time I would tighten on them, I knew he was critical pain, but he has to hang on, he has to. I already lost Hiccup once, I won't lose him again. I won't bury my child today, he supposed to bury me when I die.

I knew what Hiccup had tried to do, he had been planning this for a while now, he wanted Drago to finish him off and wanted him to cause even more damage to his body so he could die, he wanted to bleed out before he could finish off Drago. So both of them could die quickly, but I guess Hiccup wasn't planning on Drago's alpha to turn Toothless against him and almost killing him. I shuddered deeply as I looked at him, he was going pale and fast, all the color in his face was all washed out as his hair went from brown to red from all the blood. He wasn't making much movement except having a few slow shallow breaths.

"Stoick, I need you to try to keep Hiccup awake.' She said while controlling her stormcutter back home."We can't let him go into shock, otherwise will lose him." She tried saying without breaking down.

This was a parents worst nightmare, no parent should have to be scared to death over something like this. His suicide attempt and cutting already scared the hell out of me, that was enough for me already. I knew I wasn't the best father to him, and I know I messed things up. My heart was racing as I tried my best to get him awake, it was going to hard because the pain he was in.

"Hiccup, please son, I need you to stay awake." I begged him, as I rocked him in my arms.

Then without warning his eyes opened, he looked up at me and smiled weakly."Dad?" He said in a weak tone.

I rested my hand on his face."I'm right here son." I stroked his bloody cut up face, some of those would leave scars but none were bad enough to leave him disfigured.

He tried turning his head, but I grabbed his face."Wh..where's Tooth...Toothless?." He whimpered trying look around.

"Don't worry about him alright?" I tried to be calm with him, the last thing I wanted to tell him was that we left Toothless behind, but Val said she would come back and get him later, but right now Hiccup was far more important. The last thing he needed to know was his pet dragon being left behind.

"Dad I- AGH!" He screamed in pain as he clutched his chest, making me jump out of my skin. This was enough torture on me, I hated seeing my own child suffer. He winced everytime he tried to move,"Hiccup please stop moving!" I held his arms down." Oh gods Hiccup please don't start this, not now. He whimpered again as I held him down, I could see tears rolling down his cheeks, my poor Hiccup.

"Easy their Hiccup, easy." I tried to reassure him, I didn't want him to start panicking or else the blood loss would increase.

"Just try to hang on Hiccup." Valka said softly."We're almost home, just hang on a little longer."

I felt like this ride back wasn't going to end, the beat of Cloud Jumpers wings kept speeding even faster, almost in a panic. Even with four wings it still din't feel like we were going any faster.

Then the view of the ice berg finally came into our sight. I felt a bit of relief but not much, we were not out of the woods yet, far from it. We landed right in front of the entrance, me and Val both jumped of while I still held Hiccup in arms, I held him with one arms while the other supported his head. We both ran in, making a mad dash inside as everyone one shot up and looked at us with sheer horror.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed as I pushed past my brother and other warriors, holding my little boy in my arms. Val rushed over to her room to gather the medical supplies.

"Thor almighty what the hell happened?" Gobber yelled as he raced up to us with wide eyes. As he saw me and hiccup both covered in blood, making the blacksmith looking at us both with fearful eyes.

"No time to explain." I paid no attention to him as I laid Hiccup down, removing my cloak and exposing all of his wounds, making Gobber gasp. Valka rushed over to her medicine and other things we were going to need for wounds. I

"Val do you have the things we need?" I looked up at her as she brought in the herbs and bandages along with some water and a needle with some thread. We started to remove some of his clothes, revealing all the deep gashes and wounds on his small tender body. All of these were going to leave some nasty scars as they healed, then I notice his wrist, these weren't cut's from Drago, these were self harm cuts, Hiccup was cutting himself again. Oh gods not this again, I thought he had stopped this years ago, but I guess bad habits die hard.

I held his wounds down while Val stitched him back up, I think that was the only thing keeping him with us. Once those were done we started bandaging him up as fast as we could, blood was still seaping out a little but not too much, we would have to redress his wounds later. But for now this is all we could do, was wait for him to wake up.

His ribs were even more damaged then before, one of them almost poke his lung, that's why he was screaming in pain earlier, he was screaming from the blast from Toothless. Hearing him scream alone made me feel awful, that sound will never leave my head as long as I live. Hiccup eventually passed out from the pain, so the only thing I could do was comfort him or at least try too.

Now me and Valka finished and all we can do now is wait for him to wake up. I placed Hiccup back to the fire as I watched him.

"I did this to him." I whispered.

"No you didn't." My wife rested he hand on my shoulder as we both looked down at our wounded son.

I sighed, running my hands over my face, the blood all over my hands had dried up and became encrusted all over.

A few hours later, still nothing Hiccup hasn't waken up yet, I was getting so worked up and frustrated. I felt so powerless to do anything. Valka went back to go get Toothless, gods curse that beast. I wish I would have killed him right then and their just to get some kind of pay back, but I knew that wouldn't make the situation any better, it would just make things worse.

What the hell was Hiccup thinking? was I made that he did this?yes, was I worried to death when I watched him get blasted? Of course I was any parent would be. But the rest why he did all of this was because if me and only me.

I ran my fingers through Hiccu's hair."I'm sorry Hiccup." My voice cracked."I'm so sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I have just been caught up in some stuff, plus it was my birthday a few days ago:) I know this chapter isn't my best and I know I'm taking my sweet ass time with this, but I can't help but feel so...shitty.**

**I know my grammar sucks, I know I know I get commented on that A LOT, but what can I do? I'm not perfect. I know I get my spelling and some shit wrong all the time but oh well, If I don't feel like fixing it, then I won't fix it.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF,IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING IT? Thank you :)**

**Thank you so much to all my followers and sweet comments, I love you guys :)**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty One

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I could feel my entire body ached in pain every time I tried to move or stir I felt the electric shock of pain jolt my muscles cauing me to rise up but of course the pain from my chest stopped me from doing that, I let out a moan from all the pain, I felt like I couldn't breath. Every time I tried to take in a breath, I felt like I was breathing in fire, causing my lungs to give in. I couldn't move my arms either, nor my legs. My eyes were wide open as everything came into focus, my eyes lingered as I saw that I had made it back to the den.

Then it all hit me like a ton bricks, my memories came flooding back in.

My parents had watch me take the blast from Toothless, they watched me...almost dying, right in front of there own eyes. Gods what have I done? The last thing I remember was my dad screaming my name, he was running right towads me, he face was full of fear as he watched me face my doom or so I thought.

I didn't think any of this would go that far, I couldn't imagine my own best friend trying to kill me, but...that wasn't him, Toothless wasn't in control of himself, Drago's alpha was the one behind it, not Toothless. His expression was a cold blank stare, as if he was looking into my soul, as I watched in horror as his mouth lit up with the blue flames of death, preparing to hit me.

And he did.

The whole scene kept playing in my head over and over, from Toothless getting ready to kill me, to my fathers cries all the way up to the moment everything went pitch black. I felt like my entire body was on fire, as I felt my ribs crack from the deadly blow, I was so sure I was finally dead. That's all I really wanted was for the pain to end and have this nightmare to be over. But I didn't want my parents to watch it, that was the last thing I wanted for them to see, my corpse.

Then I remember I woke up in the middle of my flight back home, my father cradle me in his arms, tears were leaving his eyes as I was wrapped up in his cloak, I wanted to tell him I was sorry but the pain in my chest caused me me cough up blood, I could feel the warm red liquid dribble down my lip as I looked up at him with pleading eyes, then I passed out.

My body slowly shifted in the warm blankets of fur as my head was resting on a large pillow, next to me was the fire beside me crackled, releasing some ambers in the pit of flames. I could feel the heat, as I turned a little towards it, wanting to feel the warmth. Where is every body at? i thought at least one of my parents would be here. They probably really hate me right now, they think I'm a monster, a freak,a killer.

The entire fight came rushing in my head, me killing all of those men, me killing Drago Bludvist, piercing my sword into his chest as I watched him bleed out, spitting his last words at me. Commanding his alpha to cintrol Toothless, to finish me off once and for all. I thought if both of us died I would have been doing the world a favor.

I kept asking myself,_"Why am I still here?, Why didn't I die?"_ I kept repeating in my head, it was like a nightmare that I kept see every time I close my eyes, but as soon as I wake up I'm afraid, it just feels worse. Sweat was sliding down my face as I looked up away from the fire, I was expecting someone to know I was awake by now, I turned back to the fire.

Then I could feel something coming up my throat, I was getting ready to cough my lungs out, but suddenly I felt a hand reach up to hold mine, I was starled to find out who it was.

It was my father."Hiccup." he whispered as he cupped my cheek, then I started coughing up a storm, it hurt like pure hell as I kept coughing up for breath, my dad slowly propped me up with his large hand, running his fingers along my back for comfort, it even hurt while trying to sit up let alone feel any contact. Soon enough the coughs died down, after that I looked up at my dad, I just wanted to plea my case and tell him what happened and why I did this.

He held me in his arms for a few minutes, then he ran his fingers through my hair, I wanted to say something to him, tel him I was sorry. I didn't want to scare him or my mother, but I couldn't stop myself from doing this, Drago had to die, if it weren't for me then he would have been running around and taking our dragons still, he would be still be trying to take over the world.

Then my dad said something."How are you feeling?" He said softly and not angry, no 'Hey son good job on taking out Drago!' or 'What the hell were you thinking?' Nothing, instead he is asking me on on how I am feeling, well to be honest I feel like shit.

"Not good." I choked out to him weakly, I could already feel the tears coming to my eyes, I tried holding them back, but I couldn't. My father was already on it, as he cupped my cheek and started wiping them away with his thumb, catching each one. I closed my eyes shut, so tight until I could see red forming on the inside on my eyelids. I wanted to scream kick and yell on the top of my lungs, I didn't want to be alive. Yet I could kill Drago and all of his men, but I couldn't kill myself? Cruel world isn't it?

"Shhhh, Hiccup, you'll be alright." he hushed me as he place the upper half of my body on his lap, gently cradling me in his arms as I continued to sob in his arms. I felt so selfish and weak, I felt like I had failed. I didn't know who I don't even know who I am anymore, I can't count on myself without even thinking. I could feel the sadness and the depression filling my heart, making it heavy.

"I'm sorry dad." I shuddered,"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to take it that far, I just-" He cut me off as he rested a finger on my lips, he didn't want me to strain myself out or make things worse. My dad knew how critical my condition was, he said I wouldn't be able to walk for almost two months, let alone run. All the stab wounds would take up to month to heal and the rest was gonna take a few weeks.

My broken ribs were going to take almost three months to repair, I'm not allowed to go flying or anything fun, so I was going to watched constantly, no privacy whatsoever, this was really going to suck. Serves me right for scaring the living hell out of everybody, then my dad brought up about the cutting. I looked away from him as I looked down at my now wrapped up arms, the bleeding had stopped and I could no longer smell the iron or copper from the blood I had shed. So pretty much I'm not allowed to have any sharp weapons or anything, not even flame of swords I used to kill Drago. That was taken away for a good long time, so I guess I'll have to make a new one, that is if I ever escape the pity eyes of my parents.

Then I looked up at him."Wheres mom?" I asked trying to look around.

His eyebrows formed an arch."She went back to go get Toothless."

"You just left him!?" I yelled at him, but I remember my chest was on fire from all the pain.

"I had to Hiccup." he said sternly."After what he did to you." he eyes then went soft as looked at my body.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Gobber and everyone else has been worried about you." He said suddenly.

I scoffed at him.

"Hiccup I'm not lying to you, for god's sake you scared the living hell out of everyone!" He said a bit more angry this time."You think no one but us, would care if you died? Think again Hiccup, people care about you more then you think."

I shook my head, I didn't want to hear it.

My father sighed, "Hiccup please, just listen to me."

"No, I'm done, I don't feel like talking about this right now." I said coldly.

"Fine be that way then, but once we get back to Berk-" Once I heard Berk leave his mouth, I cut him off almost immediately.

"Berk? You mean you're taking me back _their?" _I said in disgust, no, no way I'm going back, that's just gonig to make things worse.

"Of course, me and your mother already talked about it." he said to me as he place a hand on my shoulder."Were going home Hiccup, we can finally show the people what the dragons really are." He said a bit with peace,"You and your mother can train them, show them the ways-"

"Why?" I said a bit annoyed."What's the point of showing them? They won't listen to me dad, I'm Hiccup the Useless to everyone on Berk." There was no convincing me of going back."as soon as they see me, I'm just going to be a laughing stock of the village as always." I wanted to shake my dad to knock some sence into him."Don't you get it? I'm nothing." I turned my head away, but he soon grabbed it, making me face him.

"You are not useless Hiccup." I could feel the sadness in his voice."You are my son, my wonderful creative son."

"Who's also a killer." I said darkly.

"You did that for good reasons Hiccup, I just wish you didn't do something like that alone." He pushed some of hair away."We should have done it together, as a family." He said in a weak tone."But it's over now, so we can move on."

"I can't go back dad, I just can't." I didn't want to think about any of this.

My father sighed as he placed me back in be."Will talk more about it later, right now you need to rest." he stroked my cheek as he pulled the blankets up to my chin. my dad wasn't going to leave my side anytime soon, so I guess I should sleep.

I felt so weak and tired, my eyes started to close as I drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**OKAY! so I decided to add more to this chapter for you guys, I wanted this chapter to me a little long and I know some of you had already reviewed this but I felt like this chapter was too short and incomplete so I took it apon myself to add more to it.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FATHER AND SON FLUFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN WHY THE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU READING IT? THANK YOU AND COME AGAIN MOTHERFUCKERS.**

**I own nothing**

**Please comment and review! I love reading your comments.**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty Two

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

After a few hours after passing out in my fathers arms, I woke up to a familiar face looming over my body, I slowly opened my eyes as I looked at the face.

"Hey lad, how ya feeling?"

"Gobber?" I rubbed my eyes a little as I winced at my messed up shoulder, remembering the open gash wound on it from the stab I recived from Drago. I wanted to sit up so I could face him, but instead he gently pushed me back down. That totally catched me off guard.

I moaned out in pain."I feel like shit." I said with a small yet weak smile, as I heard him give me a light chuckle.

"I bet you do, you really scared the living hell out of everybody earlier." He crossed his arms as he continued to stare at me, oh boy he was going to lecture me, just like dad always did. I wasn't looking forward to talking to Gobber right now, all I wanted was to sleep and never wake up, but that wasn't an option now was it?

We both sat their in silence until he looked at me with worried eyes, it felt weird that this was coming from him, he was never the caring type, though he was the man that practically raised me for the first fifteen years of my life.

"Why did you do it?" He asked me. I sighed, I didn't want to talk about the battle I had with Drago, I didn't want to talk about my suicide mission.

"I don't know what you mean." I turned to my side, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you do know what I mean." he said a bit accusing."What were you thinking taking on a madman like that Hiccup? You almost died."

"You think I don't know that?!" I shot up at him, feeling all the pain shoot up my chest like lightning. I clutched my chest as I collapsed back down on the bed, Gobber trying his best to calm me down. I could feel the tears of pain in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry lad, I shouldn't have pushed you like that, especially in your condition right now." He looked down at my crippled up body. I heaved heavily as I laid down next to the fire, as Gobber pulled the blankets up to my chin, then I felt his hand trace it's self up onto my forehead.

"You getting warm." His expression had concern written all over it, but I didn't seem to care, I didn't care if I ended up sick, that was one of the lesser things I would care about right now. I did feel pretty warm though, sweat was forming at the top of my forehead, same went with the rest of my body. But I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about Toothless, I wanted my best friend back.

"I'm fine Gobber." I pushed his hand away harshly.

"Hiccup, please just let us help you, all we want is to keep you safe."

"From what?! My self?." I said a bit pissed off."What do you guys think I'm going to do? go off and try to kill myself again?" I looked at him with fire in my eyes."Believe me I'm not that reckless Gobber or stupid."

"Then what the hell was that you pulled off earlier? You just took out Drago Bludvist and almost his entire army."

"It was small group of warriors, it was nothing special." I pointed out as I rested my head on my pillow. Letting out a long sigh, I didn't want to hear any of this.

"Still Hiccup, you put your own life on the line, and you almost died." He said sadly.

"Just leave me alone Gobber, I already got a damn lecture from my dad earlier and I don't need one from you." I said coldly, hiding myself under the blankets of fur.

I want to ask Gobber where my dad was before he left, but instead I just laid there in total silence after I blew him off, we didn't say anything to each other until I heard him sigh and getting up."Alright Hiccup, I'll leave you be." I listen until he left me alone, I felt some relief as he left me be, that was my only solitude right now, loneliness.

Loneliness was my best friend when I was little, it was my only salvation from my cruel life on Berk. I had no friends, so I would isolate myself from everyone, since I couldn't be the perfect son to my father, I started cutting to feel the salvation of releasing my pain, by cutting my wrist open. I had no one to talk about my problems to, no one would listen to me anyway.

I closed my eyes, the whole battle kept replaying in my eyes, the screams, the fore and smoke, but last but least the part where Toothless was under the control of the alpha, his mouth opening and getting ready to kill me. I shot my eyes back open before the last part could replay.

Then I heard something, I slowly propped myself up as I saw someone coming towards us, it was a large black silhouette. wait was it?"Toothless?" I said weakly as I looked up. It was him, he was okay!

"Oh thank gods." I reached my arms out for him as he walked over to me, he licked my forehead over and over as I let out a small weak laugh. I felt happy for once, he was alright, not a single scratch on him."It's okay bud, I'm okay." I kept telling him over and over as he whined out, knowing what he did.

"It wasn't you're fault bud, they made you do it." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek."Everything is alright now, were both gonna be okay." All I could feel was guilt consuming me from my selfish deed, I felt so awful for doing this to him, It was my fault that he almost killed me, I dragged him to come with me on my suicide mission and it was stupid, the most stupid selfish thing I have ever done.

I held his head in my arms as I continued to cry, I didn't care how much pain I was in, I was just happy that Toothless was alright and safe. I kept telling him I was sorry for scaring him, telling him I was sorry that I put him through that scary experience, I wasn't going to do that to him again.

Toothless rest himself against me, as I laid myself against his large body, feeling his warmth embrace as his paws locked onto my waist, his wings slowly wrapped themselves around me, putting me in his cocoon of protection. I felt his hot breath against my skin, it smell like fish but I didn't seem to care.

We both feel asleep quickly as the fire crackled next to us.

Even with all the pain I have endured this was the most peaceful thing that has happened all day.

I drifted into a deep sleep as my mind wonder off into a dream or so I thought.

_I was back at the same place I was before, I was on Drago's ship looking all around me as warriors came at me. The sky was grey and full of dark clouds, the rain started to come down, hard and cold. It felt like small needles were hitting my body._

_I looked around for my sword but it was no where to be found, I was starting to panic as I heard a laugh, a dark evil laugh coming from behind me, I turned around and saw him, Drago Bludvist, No he was dead, I killed him I remeber driving my blade into him, killing him within minutes, but he wasn't dead he was fully alive and well._

_Suddenly I felt something hold me down by my legs, shackles were wrapped around my ankles as my arms were tied down to the deck of the ship, the chain tighten around my ankles and wrist as I cried out. Drago walked towards me, with a evil grin on his scarred up face, his teeth shined yellow as he spoke softly._

_I looked a him through my wet bangs._

_"You thought you could just kill me dragon boy?" He chuckled darkly."Think again."_

_"No this is just a nightmare." I shook my head."I killed you! I watched you take your last breaths!" I need to wake up this is just a bad dream and I need to wake up! NOW!_

_Then I felt his hand, grabbing my chin harshly as our eyes locked._

_"Now it is time for you to die." He whispered coldly as he released my chin, he started to cry out loudly, swinging his staff around as I watched in pure horror as he summoned his alpha, no not this again please no, not this again. Toothless bud where are you? I need you to get here, or better yet get out of here._

_But that of course wasn't going to happen, I opened my eyes again as I saw a black shadow coming my way._

_"Toothless?" I shuddered as he landed right in front of us, but it wasn't him, his eyes were the same as last time._

_Blank, cold, and full of evil._

_Then Drago pointed his staff._

_"You are nothing." He said as Toothless walked closer to me as his mouth opened again, his entire mouth lit up with the deadly blue flames, my eyes widen as I started to scream at him to snap out of it, struggling to break free out of the tight grip of the chains._

_"NO, TOOTHLESS STOP!" I yelled out._

_But it was too late, their was no way of of snapping him out of it. His mouth was fully open as I felt the same numbness I felt before but this time I could literally every bone in my body break, my skin being scorched as I was kill instantly. It wasn't a quick death, it felt like nothing like last time._

I woke up screaming on the top my lungs, throwing my arms around like a wild animal. my entire body was covered in sweat as I opened my bloodshot eyes, tears were running down them as I looked around. I could feel m my heart race as my eyes dotted around, making sure I was still here in the den.

It was all a bad nightmare, it was all just one awful nightmare. One that I never want to relive, but I knew this wasn't going to be the last of them, this was just the beginning of it, first it will start as nightmares the next I'll start going insane, thinking that Drago is still alive and trying to kill me.

"Hiccup?" A voice said, making me jump.

My body turned to face the person who was talking, it was my father.

"Dad." I said shaking still from the night terror, he walked over to me and scoop me up into his arms, holding me in his large arms. I was still sweating, I literally thought I was on fire and and I thought my skin had melted off.

"Are you alright?" he asked me."Your all warm and shakened."

I looked at him with red puffy eyes."I had a nightmare." I ran my hand over my face, trying to keep myself together for my own sake, but I started shaking even more as tears began to roll down my eyes as my father pulled my up to his chest. He pulled me in closer as he rubbed my back, running it along my spine in a gentle motion, I sobbed into his shoulder blade.

He ran his hand along my back as I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to feel like this, but this was still my fault, I wouldn't have been like this if I havent had been so selfish and reckless, none of this would have happened if I didn't go out and kill Drago like a maniac. But I did it, I made a terrible mistake and put Toothless in an awful position,a position where he almost killed me.

Then there were my parents who saw the whole entire thing play out, that was the kicker of it all.

Now here I am crying in my fathers arms at twenty years old, I feel so pathetic and weak. I hated looking weak in my fathers eyes.

"This is all my fault, I caused all of this to happen." I whispered."I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry."

"Hush son." he hushed me gently.

"No." I pushed myself away a little, looking into his stormy grey eyes."I did all of _this,_ I was acting like a total psycho and...and-" He cut me off as he pulled me back into a hug, locking his arms around my thin waist, even with the injuries I had from the fight, but I didn't resist his affection.

"None of this is yor fault Hiccup." He said calmly, running his finger through my this hair."You did what you thought was best, yes it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but you did to protect us, you stopped a war from happening." He then gently turned my face towards him."And I'm proud of you my son."

"Dad-." I whined softly, wanting to protest and tell him I was an abomination and not some hero. I wasn't some knight in shining armor that could protect everyone from harm.

"Hush Hiccup, don't get yourself all worked up." He soothed me."I know it was hard to do, but you did it, it's over now and we can fianlly go home and be a family." He started to putting me back to bed, tucking me back in with the furs as I leaned back next to Toothless who was sleeping.

He made sure I was alright as he put me back to bed. Telling me everything was going to be alright.

I laid on my back as I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what my dad said. I was still trying to get it through my thick skull.

A family, were going home and were going to be a family.


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUY! SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES TO THIS STORY!**

**HOLY SHIT 208 FOLLOWERS! {HUGS EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU} THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! WE FINALLY DID IT! i'M SORRY FOR TH LACK OF UPDATES I AM CURRENTLY WORKING TWO JOBS RIGHT NOW AND I ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS OFF, SO...YEAH.**

**BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND AND KEEP HOLDING ON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty Three

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's**** P.O.V**

A week had passed since the conversation I had with my father about the whole,"me being reckless thing." I know what he was trying to say, he didn't want to see me die, let alone get blasted from my best friend. Ever since that both of my parents have been surrounding me none stop, always making sure I'm alright, always making sure I am eating and getting healthy again, making sure I get my strength back before we leave.

So we could all go home, and be a family, or that's what my father keeps telling me.

I kept thinking of how the village was going to react to me being alive. So many thoughts kept coming to me, trying to think positive and not negative. I keep telling my self that no one misses me, I was a runt, a no body. I was nothing in there eyes, I was worthless, but that was me back then. I had no friends, let alone family because my father was never their to comfort me, to protect me and to love me as his child. Over the last fifteen years of my life was nothing but hell, I was Hiccup the useless to him and not the heir of Berk, I wasn't the son he wanted, I was a monster.

But over the last couple of days I let it sink in, started to see how happy both of my parents were together, even after twenty years they still had it. I wonder if I'll ever find anything like that when we get back, I doubt it. I don't think any girl is going to want a bipolar serial killer as a boyfriend. Sure vikings have killed people before and have taken out enemies, but not the way I have. I was happy for the both of them, hoping they could find some peace out of this, even though I can't.

I mean the whole time I didn't hold back, I was just killing innocent people, yeah they were dragon trappers, but they still didn't have to die because of me. I was on a suicide mission that day, I had no self control what so ever, I just freaking lost it because I was tired of seeing my mother living in fear because of this. Every time I would see her hurt or frighten I would get so worked up over it and do my best to protect her.

But I still feel like I failed her, Drago might be dead, but that didn't mean dragon trapping was over. People were still going to do it and make money off it, but who was going to take them? The all mighty warlord was dead.

I turned to my side, I was able to turn the upper parts of my torso at least, without tearing any of my stitches or groaning in pain at all. Most of the time all my injuries or pain was numbed down with some herbs, thank god my mom gave me those every two hours, or else I would be screaming blood murder. I was able to feed myself and do some things for my body, but the rest my mother wanted to help me with, sometime my dad would step in and help take care of my wounds, just trying to show that he still loves me.

I know he dose, but over the years of being shunned away by him, has done a total on me. I never felt like the perfect son to him, all I felt was shame and pity from him, never been praised, never been shown respect, nothing just nothing. But now he's trying to make things right. But I shut him out, and I had every right to do that, and he knew it too. My dad knew he was never the perfect father, he's know that for the last twenty years of my life!

I sighed heavily, wanting to just stand up and just take a long walk. But I couldn't, my parents told me if I even think about taking one step without there permission I'll get disowned, not literally but you know what I mean. I knew they were doing this for my own good and all, but come on, just because I ran away twice and almost died doesn't mean anything, I'm okay now theirs no need to go all protective mode on me, I'm an adult for gods sake. But again this was just me being reckless and stupid and not thinking my plans through all the way.

I just really hate being stuck in bed for days on end, I feel like I'm stuck and can't get out. I just feel like I need to break out and just go for little walk or something, just to stretch my legs a little before we go back.

At least I had Toothless to keep my company, too bad he was sleeping and snoring up a storm. I took my pillow and squished it against my ears, Thor he was so loud. I wanted to throw something at him so he would shut the hell up, but that would only wake him up and make things worse.

Then I heard somebody coming my way, I looked up in surprise and saw who it was.

It was my cousin, Snotlout.

"Hey Hiccup." He said looking down at his feet a little, then his eyes went back up to me."How are you?" he asked me, I looked at him weird for a second, I could tell he was nervous to see me, after he heard about the fight.

I sighed" I'm okay."

He arched a brow at me, not looking convinced at me. I shot him a glare as his expression changed. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, he was probably the last person I wanted to talk too right now. I ran my hand over my slim face, feeling the cuts around them, they were already starting to scab over and heal. I knew I would have some scars to remember what I did.

"I'm fine Snotlout." I said a bit annoyed, trying to relax."What do you want?" I arched my brow at him as he looked up at me again.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he said quietly.

I laid my head back and turned my body against the wall."Well I'm fine."

He stood there for a few minutes, waiting to figure out what to say next, I thought he would just walk away and leave me alone but instead he asked me a question, one that caught me off guard.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

I turned back to him, letting out a grunt."What?"

He sighed."Why did you do it?" He asked me again, this time getting on his knees to my level."Go after Drago like that? Why?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Dose it even matter to you?"

"Of course it dose!" he yelled."You almost died last week for Odin sake!" he grabbed my shoulders gently, taking me by shock, usually he didn't like to to touch me, only beat the crap out of me and calling me names. I'm not used to seeing my cousin like this, him being all worked up and worried about me."If you were to have 'really' died then how would we explain this to everyone back on Berk?"

I scoffed."No body on Berk gives a shit about me." I was getting ready to lay back down until I felt him grab me a bit tighter on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, my green eyes locking on to his blue.

"You listen to me and you listen to me well baby cousin." he said sternly yet caring."Ever since you died, everyone has been a mess." He looked like he wanted to break down and shake me."Astrid took it the hardest because she always like you!, she kept blaming herself that she never got the chance to talk to you or even hang out with you." He looked down a bit, I knew he was upset because he always had a crush on her, always trying to flirt with her and trying to ask her out, bus she would always push him aside."On every anniversary of the day you died, she would be a total wreck, so to hide all her pain she would go out and kill every dragon she could fine to avenge you." He said making my blood run cold."She's the best dragon killer on the whole island."

I closed my eyes trying to let this all set in, astrid was a dragon killer, the warrior that she turned out to be. She was probably the best warrior on Berk, the most fearsome yet the most beautiful, I haven't even seen her yet but I know she probably looks more prettier then ever.

"And if your wondering how she's doing psychically." he shrugged a little"She's tough as a bed of nails, and nothing has been stopping her."

Then I asked him."Why didn't she come with you guys?" I tried to get him to let go of me, letting out a sigh of pain.

"Oh." He let go of me telling me he was sorry."She decided to stay and train some of the new recruits."

I nodded.

"But once she see's you again she'll be so happy." he said a softly."Hopefully she'll come out of her dark side and lighten up a bit once you come home." Oh gods, she was in a dark stage since I left, that couldn't be good at all. Maybe her seeing me again will cheer her up a bit, and of not then that's it I guess.

Then I turned around and looked at Snotlout again."Why do you care?" caught him off guard."Would you really care if I died? because last time I check you would have been happy if I was dead and buried six feet under ground." I said coldly causing the dark hair man to frown.

"Hiccup don't say that." He tried to tell me wrong.

"But it's true." I repeated.

"No it's not Thor damn!" he screamed at me."What me and the others did to you was wrong, but that doesn't mean we didn't wanted you to die." he shook his head at me."We were a bunch of stupid kids, and we weren't thinking".My cousin got up and threw his hands over his face."I hated what I did to you over the years Hiccup, and when I thought you were dead, I felt nothing but guilt." He looked at me, his voice was starting crack." The only thing I could do was help look for the Night Fury that took you away from us." He looked over at Toothless, who was starting to wake up.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I wanted to know why? Why is he even trying to make things up to me?

"Because your family Hiccup." He pointed out me, when were little we did have a relationship, a good one. But the older we got the worse it became."I just want things to be right between us, like it used to be." He stood up and ruffled my hair a bit"Besides, you've been nothing but a bad ass since we all found out you were alive." I gently pushed his hand away.

I laughed a bit darkly, at least he could find some humor out of all this. But he has no idea of what I just put myself through, he didn't have to kill anyone let alone a crazy dragon war lord to stop world chaos from happening.

Snotlout looked at me ans started to leave."You better rest up, will be going home soon." he left me to my thoughts,as I frown and threw my head back onto the pillow, letting out a moan.

I don't think I'll never be ready to go back.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER, RETURNING TO BERK! YEAH!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH, AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MOTHS AND I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING. BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE A VERY LONG CHAPTER HERE AND OVER DUE FOR YOU PEOPLE, SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR.**

**ALSO MY NEW STORY JUST GOT POSTED.**

**UNCHAIN MY HEART, A NEW DAGCUP STORY, SO PLEASE COME CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty Four

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Well this is it, it was finally over for me.

I was going back to Berk, even if I didn't want to, I hated this, that was the one place I didn't want to be.

But the same as always I don't have a say in anything anymore, just when I thought I still had a voice around here, but all of that was going to change again, I was going back to where all of my problems started.

Berk.

Most of my wounds were healed by now, but my ribs and shoulder were still pretty messed up from the plasma blast and me fall almost fifty feet in the air. It felt good to be able to move again, but soon I was probably going to be locked up in my room again for being a little run away, yeah I could just remember the first time and last time I left Berk, I was a young naive teen, just wanting to get away from my dad and everyone, I could remembered the whole day from the back of my head.

I was grounded that night for not coming home at curfew, and because I didn't tell my dad where I was, yeah it wasn't a pretty sight to see when your own father is sending you death glares from a mile away, plus he slapped the living day lights out of me for being a smart ass. Then I was sent to my room, or as I still call it my prison cell upstairs of my old house. But that wasn't the worst part of it, my father didn't believe in me, he saw me as a mistake and nothing else, so after we go into another fight and got locked in my room, I took it upon myself to break my bedroom window and jump out while my father cried bloody murder.

Oh and did I forget to mention I sliced my arm open on the shattered glass after I busted my window? yeah that was painful, but it could have been worse. Or so I thought compared to the pain I'm in now. But after I left I headed straight for the woods and met up with Toothless, patched myself up and left Berk the next morning, and the rest just kind of fell into place.

Now I was going back to where all my problems started along with my mother and the rest of the nest. I felt happy for my mom getting back with my dad and all, but I still had a fear running through me that everything was going to go back to being the same as it was. I didn't want to live in my father's shadow again, no I was worried everyone was going to look at me like I was some sort of savage killer on the lose, one wrong word or move and it was over.

I ran my hand over my face and sighed heavily, most of my stuff was pack and ready, Toothless had his saddle and everything on, ready for the long hour trip ahead of us. I some how managed to put all my armor on without any help at least, but my mother of course wanted to help, but instead I brushed her off. And dad was being the same, always worrying about me, always checking up on me, gods he's acting like I'm on my death bed or something, even though I almost did die...twice.

My cousin Snotlout was always coming over to check on me to, ever since our talk he's been treating me like part of the family, and even like a friend. But I was still a bit uneasy, you know? I mean this is my cousin I'm talking about, the same kid that was the part of making my life a living Hell. Along with him and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, yeah the three of them was enough to make my life miserable. But now we were both trying to put that behind us, or at least he was, I was still a bit pissed off at him, but what can you do?

I mean Snotlout was actually afraid of me, after he found out about me killing Drago and almost half of his men, let's just say he's trying to keep things cool between us and trying his very best not to piss me off.

I glanced over at Toothless."Are you ready to go pal?" I walked over and placed my hand on his snout as his big green eyes locked onto mine.

He grumbled and moaned at me, not really sure on this either.

"I know bud, I really don't like this either." I said quietly." But we really don't have much of a choice." I sighed again, looking at my room one last time, the room I have built so many memories almost over the last six years of staying here.

"We had a good run here." I looked up at my walls, cover in old and new drawings, some stuff I had stolen from other ships were hanging up there too, old swords and battle ax's, and even a few trinkets. It was fun swindling Eret and his men, taking things that weren't rightfully mine, but it was something fun to do, just something I would do to pass the time. Too bad most of my rage and blood thirsty ways got to me and I ended up killing him.

This wouldn't be the last time I be here, one day I will be back, if anything happens again, I'll be back here with in a heart beat.

I wonder how long it would take for my mom to come and drag my ass back? Not long since she has a storm cutter by her side. Then my father would tag along, depending if he ever tames his own dragon by then, now that I would have to see with own eyes.

Would my father ever find his own dragon? Let alone tame one? I don't think it's impossible I just don't see that happening anytime soon. Especially after the Toothless mind control indecent where I almost died right in front of my parents, I wasn't really thinking, I was just doing what I thought at the time was right. But I still don't regret it, I would do it again, even if it cost me my life.

Then I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me, I turned around and looked up and saw my father.

"Are you ready to go son?" He clasped his hands together looking at me closely.

I looked down at my feet."I guess."

My father could tell I wasn't ready to go, he gently turned me around, making me look up at him as he cupped my entire face.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me a bit worried.

I quickly pushed his hands away."Nothing, I'm fine, let's just get this over with." I was getting ready to walk away, but once again I was stopped.

"Look at me Hiccup." He said sternly, holding me by my shoulders. I looked up into his grey eyes, not wanting to tell him anything, just keep on doing the same thing, keep all of your secrets from my dad."I know you don't want to go back Hiccup." This time his voice was a bit softer, running his hand down my hair and onto my cheek." I know none of us have treated you well back on Berk, but this could be our only chance to make things right, just give me a chance to help you, to let everyone help you."

I sighed closing my eyes and looking the other way."I don't know if I can dad."

"Please Hiccup." My father asked me."The last thing I want is for us to be apart again, I can't stand the thought of losing you." I could hear his voice starting to crack again, I love my dad with everything in me, I didn't want to be separated from dad either, but there are times where I need to be away from him, the only thing I ask for is some time to myself every now and then. I didn't want to be smothered and over protected, I wasn't a kid anymore.

I then made eye contact with him again."Alright." I gave a half a smile to him."I'll let you help, let's just go, okay?" I smiled a little bigger, letting him know I was some what okay with this.

My father gently patted me on the back."Great to hear it son, let's go then." He led me out of my room."I promise Hiccup you won't regret this."

_"Oh believe me dad I already am."_

Toothless was behind us, following us to the opening so we could leave this place, my home, the dragon sanctuary.

The alpha wasn't coming with us, not yet at least, he will come on his own terms sooner or later, when parts of the nest start to leaven soon he'll follow and come when he is ready, or that's what my mom tell's me.

We walked through the cave, entering the den seeing my mom all packed up and ready along with CloudJumper standing right over her, turning his head all the way as he looked at us with wide owl like eyes. Mom was already in her armor, the only thing she didn't have on was her mask, she saw us coming in, walking over to us and she wrapped her thin yet strong arms around my shoulders.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked me softly, wanting to know if I was really up for this.

I nodded."Yeah, everything is packed and ready to go." Looking at her with a small smile, she flashed a quick smile back at me before hopping on and giving my dad one last kiss, telling him that she loved him and that she loved me too. She was the very first one to head out of the cave, leaving me and my father behind while the rest of the warriors waited outside aboard the ship.

I was getting ready to hop on Toothless, until my dad stopped.

"Are you sure your up for flying?" he arched his brows, looking at me with worried eyes."It's gonna be a couple of hours until we reached the island."

"I'll be fine." I brushed him off as I grunted a little, pulling myself up on top of the saddle, I could feel some of the pain shooting up my entire body, but after a few minutes it went away, my ribs were still pounding a bit, but I ignored it. But when I looked back down my dad was still standing there looking at me with eyes full of fear.

"Maybe you just come with us on the ship." he was getting ready to take me back to his large ship, but I pulled my hand away."You should come with us, maybe rest until we get their."

"I'll be alright dad." I tried to reassure him."I'll be fine, let's just...go home." I smiled looking down at him.

"Alright, but if anything feels wrong, just come down and well take a look at you okay?" He held my small hand into his as I let go, telling Toothless to lead us out.

The sun was warm and welcoming us into it's raids, it felt good feeling the fresh air again, it felt an eternity since I have been outside, let alone get to fly with my best friend. I took a inhale of the salty sea, feeling the wind in my hair again, freeing my hands as I tangled them into the white puff clouds above us. I wish this could be my life, just endless flying and being free from all my problems.

But that was impossible, their was no such thing of a life, maybe for a bird or free raged dragon, but not for a human.

I had no idea on how my dad was going to explain this to the village, what is going to do? just hold up a meeting and just come out with it? "Oh hey, I just found out my wife and son have been alive this entire time, oh and get this they tame dragons!" Yeah that was going to go totally smooth with everyone, especially with a village filled with blood thirsty dragon killing vikings.

Me and Toothless would have a hay day, I can just imagine everyone coming up to me, asking why did I supposedly fake my death? well I didn't, I just took it upon myself to run away and never come back.

Then the next question would be, how did your mother survive? that I would leave for my mother to explain, since she's the one who has been gone for twenty years and living among the dragons, learning all their tricks and secrets. Also where were the other dragons from the nest going to stay? the alpha won't be showing up until it's time, so with no new ice fort sanctuary where were they going to live? It's spring at least and mating season is over, it's probably going to take a while for the dragons to come around and bond with the citizens of Berk.

Their was a lot to think about, but yet in so little time.

It wouldn't be long now, soon my secret of me still being alive was going to be blown.

More hours seemed to pass by us, the sun was now higher up in the sky, shining on ever thing it touched, the ships were behind us, trying to keep up the pace some how, I kept looking back every now and then, thinking they were just going to disappear somehow. CloudJumper was a couple of feet away from us, mom was still keeping a close eye on me as always. I huffed shaking my head, she was never going to let me out of her sight, not after what I did, and I didn't blame her one bit.

But soon enough the island started to appear, and I could feel my heart drop, my eyes widen as I stopped Toothless for moment. I turned my head and looked back at my mom, she had stopped as well, looking back at me, telling me to hold off and stay close to her.

Then I looked back down at my father's ship, taking us both down so we could go through the plan, that is if he has one.

Toothless made made way as we landed on the deck, everyone was backing up, giving us enough space on the small ship, I climbed off taking off my mask so I could talk to my father. Stoick managed to make his way down, looking at him son closely.

"Now what?" I said looking at him, waiting for his plan.

"I want you and your mother to hold out in the woods, go to Raven Point and wait until I send Gobber to come get you alright?" Placing a hand on my shoulder, going over everything with me, I nodded as did my mother. He hugged me tightly, but not tight enough to crush me due to my ribs, but it felt nice being loved, feeling him care for me, even if I am an adult.

The my dad walked over to her."Are you ready my dear?"

She nodded before hugging him one last time, heading back to CloudJumper as I did the same for Toothless.

"Stay safe you two." He said to the both of us before taking off.

We both were heading to Raven point, down to the cove where me and Toothless first met, it felt like I was walking into a dream, as if I was a boy again. The forest hadn't changed one bit, it was still thick and misty, full of tall trees and brush. I could still see the where Toothless got caught and took the fall from bola, once we reached the ground, all the memories just came flooding in.

I couldn't help but look around, taking my mask off.

"Are alright Hiccup?" I felt my mother hand on my back, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She wanted to know of I was really okay."If your not feeling well I can-"

"No, no I'm okay, it's just this place has..." I didn't how to put it, or say it."Memories."

She nodded."I can tell."

I sighed and looked down at my feet, then looked back up at the cove."This is where it all happen, with me shooting down Toothless and well... you know." This is where our entire friendship started, this is the place I caused damage to the tail of my best friend, it's my fault he can't fly, the day I shot him down I looked deep into his eyes, and saw myself, eyes full of fear and completely helpless.

I closed my eyes."I did all of this, everything is my fault mom."

"Hiccup." She said softly but I pushed her away.

"No, if it weren't for me then I wouldn't have caused all of this." I threw my hands up."If it weren't for me then your secret wouldn't have been exposed,and if it weren't for me being a clumsy fool then dad wouldn't have gone on this crazy witch hunt to find and kill Toothless."

Before my mom could say anything we both heard something coming behind us, we both spun around and saw Gobber.

"It's time you two."

And the real fun is about to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

**OKAY MY LOVELIES HERE IS THE CHAPTER ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I HOPE THIS LEAVES YOU SATISFIED AND HAPPY AND IF NOT THEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO TELL YOU! ANYWAY THANK FOR THE KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT AND I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ALSO MY NEW STORY UNCHAIN MY HEART IS OUT! PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT!**

**OKAY MY NEXT STOP I'LL BE UPDATING DEAD INSIDE AND FILL ME UP WITH POISON!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! NO HATE PLEASE!**

* * *

Escaping From Harm's Way

Chapter Twenty Five

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was time.

I turned around and looked at Gobber with worried eyes, holding my breath for a moment and then sliding my mask over my face. I could feel my hands starting to shake for a moment, just feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I looked over to my mom, she had the same look on her face, but once again she slid her mask over her face, hiding all her emotions like I was. I ran my hand over Toothless's nose, looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

The Night Fury gave me a small nod, looking at me with his large eyes. I didn't know who was more scared, me, my mom or Toothless? I mean who wouldn't be scared if you had to face a entire crowd that has treated you like shit for almost your entire life, and the next thing you know you have to fully expose your self and let them know you have been alive this entire time and not eaten alive by a Night Fury. I never planned for this to go that far, all I wanted was to be far away from here and be free.

I guess I would take that as a yes for now, slowly shaking my head as I climbed onto his back, looking back down at Gobber to gives us the plan.

"Alright you two, here's the plan." We both looked down at him while on the backs of both of our dragons." You're both going to fly up and enter the village square, then Stoick wants you two to enter the Great Hall, in mask and all until he gives you the heads up." Gesturing to when our identities should be revealed, the part I was hating the most.

"What about Toothless and CloudJumper?" my mother said under her mask, making her voice sounding a bit muffled.

"He wants you to leave then outside for now, everyone man woman and child is in the Hall right now, so you don't have to worry about them getting hurt." The older man tried calming the dragon woman and her youth down, but it wasn't working, neither of them really wanted to do this.

"How do we know our dragons won't harmed while this is taking place?" My mother said ruffly, making her voice sound all muffled through her mask.

The blacksmith looked at her calmly."I promise you Val none of your dragon's will be harmed during all of this."

"I don't know about this, how can we really be sure that nothing is going to happen? I said with a bit of acid in my voice, almost glaring a bit through my mask.

"I promise you two nothing is going to happen during the meeting, Stoick has given you his word on the both of you and your dragon's safety." He looked at us both with pleading eyes. Gobber was telling us the truth, he never lied to me in a day of my life, he wanted us to be safe and wanted all of this to go smoothly, now my dad was waiting, everyone was waiting for us.

"I'm telling you both the truth, Stoick wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of you." Gobber told us both."He wouldn't have dragged you both across the sea for nothing just to betray you."

I sighed, shaking my head,"Let's get this over with then."

"Alright, I'll see you two in the next hour or so." He then walked up to me, placing a kind hand on my thin shoulder."Knock em dead kid." He said giving me a soft grin as he placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a soft tug.

I nodded before watching him bid his for wells for now, watching an old friend disappear into the forest.

"Well, are you ready to go mom?" I asked quietly, not able to see the expression on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be Hiccup." She looked down at CloudJumper, slowly patting his head one last time."Let's go then if your ready." Toothless began to spread his wings, getting ready to take off and head straight into the village.

_"Well goodbye freedom, I'll miss you." I whispered in my head._

The next thing I know we both in the air, the sun was high up in the sky, coloring the clouds in orange and reds. The wind flooded through my think auburn hair, making me feel alive as I placed my arms out, feeling the breeze again. I looked over at the sight of the village, I couldn't see a living being in sight, it looked like a ghost town from where I was seeing it, I guess my dad really did rally everyone up after all. Well that was one promise my dad managed to keep, for now at least.

I wanted to stay up here, I didn't want to go back down to the earth.

But then my mother steer CloudJumper down, Toothless following right behind her, I sighed a bit in annoyance feeling all the energy running right out of me. I felt like a dragon that was going to put back in it's cage, all chained up and alone and scared. I could feel my heart beat increasing, my breathing becoming heavier, my eyes were lingering all over the place as we started to land.

Then we finally hit the town square of the village, I froze in my place for a brief moment, just sitting in the saddle and looking around at the place.

Everything looked pretty much the same at this point, except a bit more run down and old, as if there was no life left in this place, it was like the entire place had the life such right out of it. The place looked pretty much dead, I looked over at the forge, it wasn't looking too good since I left, it was all a giant mess. Weapons were broken, swords were crooked or busted in two, the place just looked so...dead.

I guess somethings here have gone to Hell since I've been gone.

Then I looked up at the hill, on the top of it awaited the Great Hall with just about everyone in it, waiting for us to arrive. It all sounded all dramatic and stuff, as if any of this is really a big deal. Toothless was looking around too, the only time he had ever been in the village without anyone seeing him, was way back when I had to sneak us both in to the forge to get some supplies for his new tail fin, we almost got caught by Astrid, but we managed to get away just in time before we could get caught.

I turned around, stopping Toothless in his tracks, holding his head up so I could see through him.

"I need you to stay here bud, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

He mumbled and moaned softly, not wanting me to go, something inside him was trying to tell me that this was a bad idea. Whenever something didn't sit well with him, he wouldn't hold back on telling me. Plus him and the rest of the village exactly comfortable with each other, mostly my dad in particular.

"I know this isn't the best plan bud, but I need you to do this, I won't be gone long I promise."

I then made eye contact with my old house, the place I grew up in. The place where I had most of good and bad memories, mostly bad. Most of the paint was peeling off and the window I once smashed open, was repaired and restored as if it never happened. I could still hear the glass shattering, my father screaming as he tried to grab me before I fell out, running straight into the woods before I made my get away and never coming back until now. But other then that my father's house looked just as I left it, empty and full of broken dreams.

"Hiccup? are you alright?" My mother placed a gentle hand on my should, my eyes never left the house at all. This time she had taken off her mask so she could get a good look at the place she used to call home twenty years ago.

"It's nothing, just looking back at some stuff." I finally looked back at her, but she didn't look at me, instead she was looking at the house as well.

"We had some good memories in that house Hiccup." She said moving a bit forward, looking at it more closely."From the moment I met to your father, to the day you were born." She smiled softly, placing her hand on my face, I smiled back at her.

But then my smile vanished as I turned my head back to the Great Hall, looking at it with fear and nerves running through me. But suddenly I felt my mom gently pulling my face into her hands, forcing me to look at her.

"Everything will be alright Hiccup."

"How do you know?" I questioned her."How do you know everything will be alright?" I can't believe I was questioning my own mom.

Valka paused for a brief moment, holding her son in place as her eyes were still locked onto his. She wanted her son to live a safe and happy life, but all she could see in her child was fear. Hiccup was her only child, but he really wasn't much of a child anymore, he was twenty years old, he was a grown man at this point. Her son had done some things over the years, things she couldn't even think of even doing herself. Hiccup has killed people, I mean a lot of people, once she had a frail little baby Val used to smother all her love with, now her son was a warrior. Over the last five years she watched her son change, she watch him from a small boy, into a natural born killer.

Was Valka afraid of how reckless her son was? Of course any mother would be, was she proud of how far Hiccup has come? yes. But deep down inside she never wanted her son becoming something like this, a murder. But at least he took out Drago Bludvist once and for all, it was all over, but of course there was a price. No more times of having to look over her shoulder for trappers trying to rape and kill her, no more having to watch dragons being trapped and killed, having there skins cut off and sold for money. Just the thought of that made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't know Hiccup, but I do know one thing." Val said sternly,"Me and your father will make sure nothing bad happens to you, or our dragons." She looked over at CloudJumper and Toothless who were playing and nipping at each other. Then turning back to Hiccup."Now, let's go." She wrapped her arm around my slim shoulder, slowly leading us to the hall as she slipped her mask back leaving Toothless and CloudJumper to there own things.

I could feel my heart racing again, but this time I wasn't shaking, instead I just held my breath. We slowly started walking up the long trail of steps, it felt like an eternity walking up that long flight of steps.

Then we finally reach the top of the hill, looking at the giant doors, hearing muffle voices behind it. Mom was walked right up to the door, grabbing the handle and realized I was behind her, not moving an inch.

I stopped as soon as reached the door, as if I was made of ice. But without even thinking I walked right up, standing right next to her and pushing the door open. The door creaked loudly as we both walked in, mask and armor all on. I could see everyone, people were looking at us with fear, some looked at us as if we were monsters, some glared at us, as if they wanted to kill us on sight. I could see all my peers gather around, Snotlout was standing in front of Astrid, I could feel all eyes on me.

But I made a quick glance at Astrid, gods she was beautiful, her golden hair had gotten longer, all braided on one side with a headband as her bangs lightly cover her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a red short sleeve tunic with a fur hood, along with her usual leather skirt with spikes on it, along with a pair of dark blue leggings and her thigh high fur boots.

My father was standing at the end, people were pushing back, making room for us so we could meet up with him. Once me and mom reach over to my dad, we both stood on each side, my mother his left while I was on his right. I turned around, facing the large crowd in front of us, my father cleared his throat, speaking out to his village.

"You all are probably wondering why I call you all up here this evening." He started out calm, looking at everyone in the room." A couple of weeks ago I made a discovery, a discovery that may shock you." My father then placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile."And your all wondering who these two people standing right beside me are, well a couple of years ago you all know of my son Hiccup passing away." I could feel a bit of pain in his voice, closing his eyes for a moment.

"But now all that pain and anger I have been carrying with me has faded away." His voice started to increase in volume."Today our feud with dragons will end, Today is a new beginning for Berk." My father then looked at me and mom, telling us it was okay to take off the mask."It's okay, go ahead." He whispered gently to me, doing the same to his wife. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for what I was about to do next.

I slowly threaded my fingers in the back of my head, taking my time on taking it off. I unhooked the back taking it off while closing my eyes and lifting my head up for the whole crowd to see. My mom wasn't too far behind me as she lifted her mask up, revealing her face.

The second that happened, many gasp and whispers were heard, jaws were hanging all over the floor. People were whispering our names, not believing what they were seeing in front of them. Astrid was looking at me as if she was staring at a ghost, she looked like she was getting ready to cry, the rest of my peers besides Snotlout looked totally shocked out of there minds, no one looked mad or anything, no death glares no nothing.

"I can't believe this!" One viking whispered.

"How is this even real?! I thought they were both dead!" A woman whispered softly.

"How is Hiccup alive!?" A large man said loudly."Hell, how is even Valka even alive!?

For once I was starting to feel a little bit relaxed, I was expecting everyone to be so calm about this. The only thing I can do is keep and and keep my mouth shut.

"My wife and son are both alive and well, they were never harmed by the dragons." My father started to explain to them, earning a few questionable looks." They have both done the most unthinkable acts over the last couple of years, my wife mostly."

"It's true." My mother spoke out for the first time."After living among the dragons for almost twenty years, I have learned so much, they aren't the monstrous beast you think they are."

"She's right." I finally spoke up, letting everyone know I wasn't going to keep quiet about this."Dragons are amazing, kind loving creatures." I said in defense.

"Then why do they attack us?" Someone suddenly brought up."Why the sudden change of heart of these killers that have plagued our village for years?"

"Because there more afraid of you then you are then them." Stepping forward and looking around." I can show you what they really are, you don't have to kill them or be afraid of them anymore."

The crowd of power hungry vikings looked at me, then some broke out into more whispers, questioning me as always, full of doubt and thinking I'm just full of it. I started to get more pissed, this is what I always hated about Berk, everyone around here either hates me or has a stick up there ass, but now I have the upper hand, now I can show them that they are all wrong.

"Come outside and will show you." I glared at just about everybody."Come outside and I'll show you what this little "hiccup" can do." I literally just started walking through the thick crowd, slamming the door wide open."But before I show you, you need to leave your weapons in here."

"Listen to my son and do what he says." My father barked out.

Then without another complaint I could see and the men and women putting there weapons on the ground, putting them into a large pile to make sure all of them were all there. then all of us started making our way outside, I could Toothless and CloudJumper still in the same place we left them.

I could already hear a viking crying out "Night Fury!" But before anyone could charge or try to hurt one of our dragons, my father somehow managed to hold the huge crowd of vikings back, telling them if any of them touch or even harm one of them, then they would either be banished from the island or put to death. That was pretty disturbing hearing that from him.

Once just about everyone got down and into the village square, I reached out and pulled away from the large crowd. Toothless was growling at these new unfamiliar faces, the same went with CloudJumper as my mother followed right behind me, reaching out our hands as we calmed the gentle giants down. Toothless eyes had turned into a pair of deadly slits, showing his sharp teeth and hissing for all these humans to get back.

"Hey bud." I said calmly, reaching my hand out and placing it on his snout, calming him down a bit.

"It's alright CloudJumper." My mother nuzzled her beloved stormcutter."It's alright no one is going to harm you."

The entire village couldn't believe what they were seeing, Stoick could only look at his son and wife with pride, happy to have them finally home safe and sound.

Things were going great so far, I'm just wondering how long this is going to last before a fight breaks out. Thing aren't just going back to the ways it used to be, no I wasn't that same sad lonely little kid everyone pushed around, no the old Hiccup is dead, I am a new person will have no one get in my way, not anymore. I have dragons and possibly Berk on my side now.

I can make this place unstoppable and a much safer place for humans and dragons.


End file.
